


I love you Daddy

by LalaDigon



Series: Starker/IronDad [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Bad Ending, Consensual Sex, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Incest, Irondad, Love, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Peter Parker - Freeform, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Psychological Drama, Secret Relationship, Sex, Starker, Starker Dark, fatal end, greater relationship with lesser
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Acendrado
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker/IronDad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664896
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I love you Daddy

Cuando Tony adoptó a Peter no estaba pensando con claridad. Le tomaría años aceptarlo, pero finalmente ya había llegado a ese punto donde aquello era lo único que explicaba la inmundicia donde se hallaba parado. El no pensar una mierda en las consecuencias de lo que hacía lo arrastró a ese presente tan perverso y depravado dónde follaba con su propio hijo.

Peter Benjamín Parker era el testimonio viviente de la basura que el apellido Stark traía al mundo, pero para ese momento, en el instante en que firmó los papeles, Tony pecó. Cayó a los pies de la soberbia y de la arrogancia. Creyó en la redención cuando firmó esos documentos que al final del día lo convirtieron en padre. Tony creía que podía ser alguien que no era, creyó que la oscuridad era algo del pasado, que había logrado salvar su alma. Sinceramente esperaba poder remediar el mal que su familia le hizo a Peter. Sinceramente. Y eso era lo único que podía decir para expiar así fuera un ínfimo fragmento de esa cosa inmunda que llamaba alma.

Cuando el niño no alcanzaba los cinco años, sus padres, dos agentes de la estúpida agencia que fundaron Howard Stark y sus secuaces, murieron en servicio. Creerías que no había nada más, que con eso los Stark ya habrían agotado su cuota de basura para la familia Parker, pero no. Para cuándo Peter volvía a tener una vida todo lo normal que pudiera conseguirse de la mano de sus tíos, fue el mismo Tony Stark el que jodió las cosas. Una noche, cuando se suponía que todo era fiesta en la gran ExpoStark, la tragedia y su apellido volvieron a destrozar la vida de Peter bañando todo con el color de la desgracia.

Tony jamás olvidaría la valentía que el chico demostró alzando su pequeña manito para luchar contra las máquinas que él mismo ideó. Tampoco olvidaría cuando le pidió a Rhody que le averiguara qué fue del niño y su familia, menos olvidaría cuando su amigo le informó que los tíos del chico eran de los pocos fallecidos que dejó ese ataque.

Decir que entendió que su existencia, y la de toda su familia, arruinaban la de Peter era mentir. Tony no pudo resistirse luego de ver la foto en su legajo, no pudo evitar ir a ese hogar de acogida para conocerlo y entonces lo vio usar esas ropas heredadas, grandes y gastadas y ya no pudo pensar más. ¿Cómo podía solo darse la vuelta e irse? ¿Cómo podía olvidar que su familia le debía a Peter una vida normal?

No podía, porque Tony podía no ser muchas cosas pero, en ese momento en particular, había descubierto que tenía un corazón. Años más tarde sabría que ese órgano estaba hecho de la misma sucia y asquerosa sustancia que su alma, pero solo pasaría años más tarde.

Debería haber hecho lo obvio: Asegurarse económicamente de su bienestar. Era evidente que si alguien como él lograba enternecerse con el niño, otro también lo haría. Era malditamente obvio que no necesitaba adoptarlo para devolverle así fuera algo de todo lo que los Stark le habían quitado, pero su vida estaba en la cima de la ola. Se esperaban grandes cosas de él; Salvando Pepper que desde ese momento entendió que jamás lograría ser ese hombre que ella quería. Pero el resto del mundo si lo hacía, todos ellos esperaban que al fin fuera un ejemplo, que ahora que había enderezado su camino continuará dando los pasos obvios.

Tony, como buen discípulo de su padre se envalentono, fue arrogante y creyó que Pepper solo era egoísta por insistir en que él no era un hombre reformado. Adoptó a Peter en un acto imprudente, en un acto de egoísmo total. Jamás pensó en ese niño. Tony mentiría si dijera que solo obró pensando en Peter y su seguridad, en Peter y en los lujos que podría darle, el acceso a una vida cómoda y relativamente fácil. No, Tony pensó en él, en lo bien que se sentiría, en lo orgulloso que estarían todos de él cuando lo supieran. Claro que pensó en Peter cuando estaba todo ya hecho, pero lo hizo de una forma ligera, el niño iba a vivir como un rey y nada más podría necesitar. Tony creyó que podría darle una vida normal y ahí, en ese momento, Tony los sentenció a los dos, porque Peter sería desde ese día y para siempre, el peor y más atroz de sus errores.

Claro que pasarían años para llegar a eso. Al principio todo sería igual que como lo planeó. Peter era cuánto uno pudiera amar y más. El público enloqueció al enterarse de su, a la fecha, acto más desinteresado y Tony (que claro no lo merecía) tuvo un extra: Peter era un pequeño pedazo de sol que le entregó su corazón.

Peter era un niño listo, divertido pese a todo lo que había pasado y era tan valiente... Tony lo veía jugar, lo veía caerse y levantarse, lo veía cuidar de sus compañeros en la escuela y pese a ser patoso y descuidado, siempre seguía intentando todo lo que se proponía hasta hacerlo realidad. Ni siquiera se esperaba alcanzar a sentir el amor que experimentó, pero ese pequeño de ojos café se abrió pasó en su pecho y le enseñó en verdad lo que era amar.

La verdad es que Peter era perfecto por tantos motivos que Tony difícilmente podía llamarse padre. No tenía que trabajar duro por traer dinero a casa, así que solo se limitaba a ir a la oficina mientras su chico iba a la escuela y volvía a casa para estar a su lado cuando este salía. Ni que decir que era la sensación en la escuela del pequeño, desde el momento cero le llovieron invitaciones y ofertas de citas de todo el cuerpo docente y del staff de madres y padres también.

Al principio Tony aceptaba algunas, la idea de tener sexo gracias al niño casi era divertida, pero rápidamente desechó eso cuando se enteró de que algunos de esos padres forzaban a sus hijos a ser buenos con Peter y estos, en lugar de hacerlo, se metían con su niño. Eventualmente, Tony se preguntaría si este celibato que empezaría a practicar no fue un paso en la dirección equivocada. Pudiendo tener sexo con otras personas, Tony pondría el eje en otro lado y se olvidaría de algo tan mundano como lo era su hambrienta libido.

Cuando Peter cumplió los diez, luego de muchos intentos fallidos, decretaron que lo del niño sólo podía ser la natación. No tenía los reflejos necesarios para el béisbol, no tenía la altura o el talento para básquet y el fútbol americano ni siquiera fue una opción. Tony, descubriendo que tenía unos fuertes instintos sobreprotectores, descartó la idea ni bien el niño lo propuso. Casi sintió el pánico recorrerlo imaginándose a Peter siendo derribado por los aires. No, él literalmente mataría al bastardo. Así tuviera una pierna de oro, jamás le permitiría entrar en la cancha con compañeros que le triplicaban el tamaño.

Esos fueron y serían años dorados para ellos.

Tony, a diferencia de su propio padre, fue a todos sus torneos, lo apoyó en cada competencia y le compraba todos los helados que quisiera cuando le iba mal. Algo que pasaba a menudo. Pese a lo que ese deporte exigía, Peter siempre continuó siendo bastante más bajo que la mayoría y bastante más enclenque. Sus preciosos rizos lo hacían sobresalir casi tanto como su hermosa y pícara sonrisa y como el más orgulloso de los padres, Tony diría que su muchacho era único y especial por lo que llevaba dentro de sí.

El corazón de Peter era algo que Tony analizaría cada noche cuando éste lo buscara por toda la casa así le tomara una hora solo para poder darle un beso en la mejilla y musitar un pequeño "Buenas noches Tony".

Tony era el tercero en la línea de padres, así que no le extrañó que el chico jamás intentara llamarlo "Papá". Tampoco es que lo necesitará, Peter era un adulto metido en el cuerpo de un niño, realmente Tony no hacía más que jugar con él, salir a pasear, llevarlo de compras y a comer comida chatarra. Era Peter el maduro del equipo, era Peter el que a veces le recordaba que cenara y que debían pedir: "Comida elaborada". Frase que significaba comida más sana y nutritiva. La verdad Tony no hacía nada de lo que hace un padre. Peter solo y por su propia voluntad estudiaba, se dejaba llevar al pediatra y cenaba verduras.

Lo único que tenía que hacer como padre era mirar que Peter no se olvidará de ser un niño, empujarlo para que cometiera travesuras y se portara mal. Le enseñó sobre la rebeldía y no siempre hacer lo correcto. Rhody era el blanco perfecto para sus bromas y el moreno solo rodaba los ojos cuando Peter intentaba hacer alguna travesura a su alrededor. Incluso Tony una vez tuvo que golpear a Rhodes en un ojo para que Peter creyera que había caído en el viejo truco de la lata. Su amigo había querido matarlo hasta que vio como Peter salía de su escondite riéndose tímidamente al verle el ojo ligeramente rojo, cogiendo una de las largas serpientes de juguete en el suelo con una sonrisa más traviesa.

Bueno, Tony no necesitó mucho para enamorarse del chico, pero menos necesito para caer más y más día a día. Jamás pensó en adoptar más, se imaginaba que Peter era único en su especie y las tardes de travesuras y juegos lo demostraban. Lo vio empezar a desafiar sus órdenes y decir pequeñas mentiras con un orgullo que no debería, pero mierda así eran los niños y Peter se merecía un poco de paz. Tony estaba ahí para velar por él, para cuidarlo y protegerlo, Peter no tenía que sentir la necesidad de hacerse cargo de las cosas, debía ser inconsciente, temerario. Era valiente, pero eso no era lo mismo que ser arriesgado y Tony quería darle todo lo que le habían arrebatado, así eso solo significara enseñarle las cosas que los padres tenían que reprimir en sus hijos.

Rhody no estaba de acuerdo con esas lecciones, obviamente el estirado coronel era más propenso a querer que le inculcara cosas aburridas como puntualidad, respeto, mesura, cautela... Tony rodaba los ojos involuntariamente de solo pensarlo. Happy era de los suyos, le ayudó muchas veces a ver por el niño y estaba cien por ciento de acuerdo en que Peter necesitaba ser un niño, pero no estaba tan seguro de los métodos que usaba. Pero es que Peter no necesitaba que le enseñe nada más, ¿qué podía hacer si su niño era simplemente perfecto? Porque eso era, era tan perfecto, era tan diferente a Tony a su edad que le daba miedo intentar arreglar algo de por sí funcional.

Los once y doce años de Peter fueron más de lo mismo. El niño era terriblemente independiente, Tony suponía que eso le dejó esos meses en el orfanato y quizás como única buena decisión parental que tomaría no desalentó esa costumbre. El único cambio que Peter presentó, aparte de que ya no tocaba su puerta en las noches que las pesadillas lo asaltaban, era su intelecto.

Una tarde viéndolo hacer sus deberes notó que tenía facilidad en intentó darle un problema más difícil, luego otro y más tarde otro. Peter necesitaba una sola vez que se lo explicará y cuando a sus doce resolvía logaritmos con la misma facilidad que otros aprenden el abecedario, decidió que era un buen momento de tomar un rol más presente en su educación. Visto que el chico no quiso oírlo cuando le ofreció pasarlo a un mejor colegio, a uno que pudiera enseñarle de verdad, decidiendo que podía darse el lujo de malcriado (Peter no le daba muchas posibilidades de hacerlo más que dejar que lo atiborre de helado) le permitió seguir en esa escuela y él le enseñaría en casa.

Rhody apareció otra vez por esos años con una pregunta que hizo temblar el mundo de Tony _:_

—¿Tuvieron ya la " _charla_ "?

—¿Charla? —repitió intentando pensar qué demonios se suponía que tenía que enseñarle que se le pudo pasar.

Un promiscuo como él no debería haber necesitado que le explicara tres veces a qué se refería, pero lo necesitó.

—Sexo maldita sea Tony, ya hablaste de sexo con Peter _._

Sin dudas, sin lugar a dudas, ese momento fue crucial. Sexo significaba crecer, crecer significa madurar, madurar significaba dejar cosas atrás, mudarse, ser independiente, dejarlo a él solo en esa inmensa casa. Tony sintió una sensación parecida al vértigo en su abdomen. Fue esa la primera vez que tomó conciencia de que Peter no se quedaría junto a él para siempre, ese fue el primer contacto que Tony tuvo con la realidad. El niño no era suyo, Tony lo estaba criando para dejar que se fuera cuando el momento lo requiriera y no se sintió bien. No quería que eso pasara. Peter... Peter... era su niño, por qué debería irse. Por qué Tony tenía que enseñarle semejante cosa. La casa era gigante, podía solo mudarse a una ala más alejada, Tony podría hacerle una edificación propia dentro del predio, no tenía por qué dejarlo ir. Aparte, mucho más importante era: Peter era solo un pequeño niño. A cuento de qué iba a joderle la mente con algo tan sucio. No tenía por qué implantarle ideas extrañas en la cabeza.

No habló de sexo ese año, esa fue su decisión. Peter solo tenía doce. Que Tony perdiera la virginidad a esa edad solo hablaba del mal trabajo que hicieron con él sus progenitores, no de algo que hubiera que preocuparse en cada niño. Happy se puso de su parte. Peter era pequeño, era inocente. Jugaba con muñecos, corría detrás de ellos por todo el taller, se dormía con la cabeza sobre su regazo en las noches de películas, aún usaba los pijamas de superhéroes que Rhodes le regaló. La idea de hablar de preservativos, mujeres, hombres y zonas erógenas era antinatural. Tony se negaba a pensar que las pequeñas manos que jugaban entre las suyas con la manopla de su traje podían sujetar una polla o acariciar un pezón. Imposible.

Cuando llegaron los trece años de Peter, el momento temido llegó para Tony. La infantilidad se iba de sus vidas. Sus gustos se volvieron más adultos, desde el tipo de cine que quería ver, más acción, más sangre y terror, hasta la marca de ropa interior. Su talle de ropa también sufrió otro revés y ese invierno creció dos talles de largo casi llegando a su hombro. Los conjuntos de ropa siguen siendo mucho menos sofisticados, pero pasó de pantalones tipo jogging a jeans más ajustados y las remeras nerd siguen siendo nerds, pero ahora colgaban de una forma más entallada en la zona de su cintura. Su pelo seguía teniendo esos pequeños rulos, pero el hecho de que lo cortaba más al ras hacía que no se distinguieran bien. Tony extrañaba pasar la mano por entre ellos y poder jugar, pero Peter tampoco se dejaba hacer cosquillas como cuando era niño.

Tony notó que con él vivía un preadolescente y el regusto amargo le cubrió la boca impidiendo que por un tiempo disfrutara de la comida. El tazón de cereales sólo y sin ayuda de él se transformó en uno de avena y el sándwich de jalea y mantequilla de maní mutó a una fruta o licuado proteico. La natación empezaba a dársele mucho mejor, así que ahora las competiciones eran más serias y más exigentes. Tony pudo intentar enseñarle el como ser un irresponsable, pero no en lo referente al trabajo, así que (pese a la consternación que le causaba verlo) le aplaudió con ganas que se empezara a cuidar para dar siempre lo mejor.

El cuarto de juegos era un cementerio de juguetes y peluches y ahora su mejor amigo era el ordenador y su celular. La temible ahora de aceptar la verdad llegó una de las noches de películas donde las elecciones de Peter los llevaron a ver una escena elevada de tono en la pantalla. Su niño no preguntó nada, pero Tony vio la forma en la que miraba la televisión, como mordió su labio inferior con ansiedad, la sutil inclinación curiosa con la que se acercó inconscientemente a la pantalla. No podía dilatarse, Peter ya no era ajeno al cuerpo humano y Tony no podía sostener la mentira de que su hijo era un niño.

Con acritud había planeado tener "la charla" luego de que todos se fueran de su casa la noche que celebraron su trigésimo cumpleaños. Tenía bastante información sobre cómo sostenerla, se había documentado y todo, pero Peter no mostró interés alguno en hablar con él luego de la fiesta. El niño bostezaba tanto que se quedaba dormido sentado en el sofá.

Al poco tiempo Tony tuvo que recostarlo y suspirar. Escondido entre los inmensos almohadones Peter lucía tan pequeño... Tony se sentó junto a él y no pudo evitar acariciar su cabello con añoranza del niñito que le cogió la mano para cruzar la calle la primera vez que salieron juntos. Tony fue tan idiota que ni siquiera lo había pensado.

Uno de los finos brazos se zafó de la cobija que le puso encima y se estiró buscando algo entre sueños, cuando estaba por pararse, Peter lo atrapo y se arrastró hasta apoyar la cabeza en su regazo abrazándolo. El suspiro que soltó, tan satisfecho, tan tranquilo hizo que Tony sintiera una opresión en el pecho. Seguía siendo un niño, ¿por qué debía intentar corromperlo? Sí, había visto una teta en la maldita pantalla y le llamó la atención, ¿pero eso implicaba que Tony sacara los condones que tenía guardados para darle y empujarlo al mundo de la adultez? ¿Eso era motivo suficiente para que se despidiera del pequeño que dormía en su cama y lo abrazaba como en ese momento? Bueno, Peter ya no dormía en su cama, pero mierda, Tony quería que lo hiciera.

Siguiendo esos impulsos que Rhodes tanto despreciaba, Tony sujetó su cuerpo entre sus brazos e hizo algo que hacía mil vidas no hacía, lo subió a su cuarto con él y dejó que su pequeño se acurrucase a su lado. Los condones y las pláticas de sexo murieron en su mente. Tony lo dejó acomodarse en su pecho, le permitió enredar sus piernas y lo apretó contra él oliendo su shampoo. Su cuerpo no era tan pequeño como antes, ahora sus piernas se enredaban más a lo largo de su cuerpo y tuvo cuidado de no dejarlo que se le subiera encima, pero en medio de la noche lo apretó tanto que al final su rostro se acomodó contra su cuello y Tony durmió como hacía años no hacía y se encontró sintiendo que al fin el confort volvía a apoderarse de sus sueños.

La mañana... la mañana fue extraña. No lo notaría ese día, no vería nada raro en el sonrojo de Peter al reparar dónde durmió ni le llamaría la atención que hubiera huido nada más despertar. Nadie quería aceptar que seguía siendo el niño de papá. Después de todo, con la adolescencia a la vuelta de la esquina, todos los chicos querían ser más grandes, deseaban ser mucho más maduros de lo que en verdad eran y caer ante su aún persistente infantilidad daba vergüenza. Peter durmió de un tirón con las piernas enredadas entre las suyas y la cabeza metida bajo su cuello como cuando tenía nueve, obvio que se sintió abochornado al despertar, obvio que le dio vergüenza ver que su padre lo abrazaba.

Claro que Tony no estaba en el baño cuando Peter entró en el temblando producto de un sueño muy extraño en el que su papá adoptivo le acariciaba la cadera y besaba su cuello para despertarlo; Algo completamente demente, pues su papá adoptivo estaba roncando cuando Peter abrió los ojos casi molestó por despertar y tener que separarse de esa fuente de calor que lo envolvió toda la noche dejándolo con un extraño sentimiento de vacío al despertar y ser consciente de donde estaba. Tony no vio el desconcierto que sus ojos reflejaron cuando extendió la mano y sintió como su miembro estaba casi duro recordando el olor del perfume que Tony usaba.

Ese mismo año, antes de que Peter alcanzara los catorce, Tony cometió el primer gran error como padre. El chico iba a salir, tenía un baile y de ahí iba a ir a dormir a lo de uno de sus compañeros. No tenía muchos amigos, así que las noches en las que tenía la casa para él eran muy pocas. Sintiendo que la soledad lo ahogaba en una casa tan inmensa, volviendo a ser víctima de la realidad de que Peter se acercaba a la temible y abandónica adultez, salió por busca de diversión. Llevaba un tiempo aprovechando las idas de Peter para salir pero ese día, vaya a saber por qué; Destino o desgracia, quién sabe, volvió ebrio y acompañado.

Quizás fuera el alcohol, quizás fuera que la compañía no era de su total agradado, quizás fuera que sabía que no debía traer extraños a la misma casa donde su hijo dormía o fuera que no se sentía bien haciendo eso en una cama donde el propio Peter durmió alguna que otra noche por esos meses, pero lo que fuere, ayudaba a que no se pudiera correr. Estaba duro, el chico que seguía gimiendo lleno de su propio semen lo recibía encantado en su interior, pero por más que Tony lo acomodó de mil formas no conseguía venirse. Empezaba a hartarse, no era un borracho muy paciente, así que empujó al chico por la cama y lo bajó de está haciendo que se pare al costado y apoyará las manos contra el colchón. Obviamente el castaño no dudo y se dejó manipular por él, tampoco se quejó cuando lo hizo hundir el rostro en el colchón mientras que le sujetaba con firmeza el trasero y se empujaba con fuerza en su interior. Tampoco era un borracho considerado.

Lo sintió tensarse, lo vio estrujar entre sus dedos las sábanas claras y notó que su cabello enrulado se pega a su cuello. Era sensual, no lo negaría, era joven, esbelto y sabía usar su cuerpo para atraerte, pero igualmente Tony no quería ver sus ojos azules o su nariz muy recta. Apretando los dientes le sujetó el cuello y empujó con más vehemencia las caderas sin sentir el placer llenarlo. Su espalda estaba arqueada, su trasero en alto lucía rojo de tantas nalgadas que ya le había propinado, pero nada lo excitaba.

— _Tony, Tony... ah Tony..._

El chico soltó un largo gemido cuando al fin le dio un embiste poco amigable y de alguna forma volvió a correrse. Tony se cernió ofuscado sobre él, le alzó el rostro empujando dos dedos en su boca para ver si se callaba de una vez y lo dejaba concentrarse. El ruido húmedo y primitivo de sus caderas golpeando su trasero se entremezcló con los gemidos contenidos del chico y Tony empezó a sentirse mejor ahora que no lo oía llamarlo una y otra vez con esa voz tan grave y molesta. Apuró el ritmo. Deslizaba los dedos dentro y fuera de su boca al mismo ritmo que su polla se golpeaba hasta el fondo en su cuerpo. Sonrió. Sintió el calor empezar a quemar sus entrañas, siguió empujando dentro de él, lamió una gota de sudor en su cuello, notó su perfume, sintió una pequeña incomodidad al encontrarlo tan familiar, pero un espasmo de placer lo recorrió y solo pudo apurar más el ritmo.

Conocía de sobra esa fragancia, resultó muy raro no haberlo notado antes, pero era el mismo que le compró a Peter esa colonia años atrás. Intentó sacudirse eso de la mente, qué diantres eso tenía que ver con lo que hacía, pero el aroma volvió a flotar a su alrededor entremezclado con el profundo olor a sexo y decadencia. Un espasmo le recorrió el cuerpo, gruñó roncamente sintiendo un destello encender aún más su cuerpo y su libido. Empujó con más fuerza las caderas, soltó su boca le sujetó el cabello castaño con ambas manos y, mientras se enderezaba, jaló de él haciéndolo arquearse más. El chico se quejó, pero entendió el mensaje y se quedó todo lo callado que era capaz. Tony sujetó su cintura, lo empujó más contra él, quería clavarse bien dentro de su cuerpo. Sus piernas se tensaron, todo su cuerpo lo hizo. Gimió aferrándolo otra vez del cabello dejando que los rulos le hicieran cosquillas, alzó la mano, sujetó su hombro, alzó el pie sobre la cama cogió más impulso. El chico gritó, no lo pudo evitar, pero el sonido salió amortiguado y agudo.

Entrecerró los ojos saliendo completamente de él para volver a penetrarlo, sintió su cuerpo saltar, volvió a hacerlo, al fin el sudor goteaba por sus músculos y su espalda, su piel hormigueó, sus ojos se cerraron, echó la cabeza hacía atrás, gruñó furioso, gruñó lleno de ansias, gruñó sintiendo al fin que el placer lo desgarraba; Se volvió a empujar contra ese enloquecedor calor, olfateo el aire y ese sutil aroma volvió a enredarse en sus sentidos. Ahora que sabía que notas buscaba lo sintió más claro, más pronunciado. El chico bajo suyo gimió, rogó algo, se desparramó sobre la cama cuando lo soltó, sujetó sus caderas, alzó bien su trasero, gimió otra vez, le dio otra dura nalgada.

Tony sentía la desesperación del chico, estaba tan excitado que podía olerlo en el aire, percibía su sensibilidad cada vez que lo tocaba, Tony sabía cuándo alguien estaba disfrutándolo y esa iba a ser la mejor follada que ese niñato de veinte iba a tener en su jodida vida y más placer le causó. Empezó una seguidillas de embistes fuertes, el delicioso sonido de su trasero golpearse contra sus caderas llenó cada esquina del cuarto, lo mismo esos gemidos enloquecidos, muy agudos, más finos y enloquecidos. Se venía, Tony lo sentía. Empuñó más de su cabello, lo montó desde atrás con fuerza, con salvajismo, soltó un gruñido fuerte dejando que el orgasmo lo recorriera empujándolo al fin, escuchó un fuerte ruido en la puerta de algo cayendo al piso pero ya era muy tarde para él, no pudo frenar. Incluso cuando los ojos cafés lo miraban desorbitados desde la puerta Tony solo se corrió viendo cómo la boca de su niño modulaba su primer _Papá_ antes de agacharse por su celular y huir de allí.

Esa fue la noche en la que Tony mató la inocencia de Peter.

El chico se escondió de él por horas. Tony despachó a su acompañante casi al mismo instante en que consiguió meterse en unos boxers para correr tras Peter, pero el niño no le abrió la puerta en toda la noche. Tony se maldijo y maldijo al alcohol. En su celular había cinco llamadas de su hijo que obviamente no escuchó, tres mensajes preguntándole si podía volver a casa, pues su amigo quería irse para otra fiesta a la que los mayores invitaron y uno más preguntándole con un tinte asustado si estaba todo bien.

Peter era así, eran tan buen chico que sin dudar volvía a casa antes de hacer algo que sabía estaba mal. Tony deambuló por la casa viendo la penosa escena con la que Peter se topó nada más cruzar la puerta. Había ropa por todos lados, ni siquiera recordaba a qué maldita hora llegaron, pero había una botella de whisky en el piso junto al sofá, unas copas de champaña por ahí tiradas, la botella de un Chardonnay volcada sobre la alfombra y una mancha en el sillón con la inconfundible sustancia aún en él.

Claro que se merecía que Peter no le hablara más, claro que se merecía que el niño lo denunciara a bienestar familiar.

Tony recogió todo, limpió como pudo, encargó lleno de culpa un nuevo y no corrompido sillón para su sala, se duchó, se cambió y terminó sentado frente a la puerta que seguía obstinadamente cerrada. Lógico, era de madrugada, si tenía suerte Peter se había quedado dormido, si tenía mala, el pobre tendría pesadillas. Sabía que era normal encontrarse a los padres haciéndolo, pero maldita sea, Tony le dio una porno gay casera y de las fuertes. Ni siquiera es que lo pescó en alguna pose estándar o al menos tuvo la decencia de frenar y asustarse. No, Tony con los ojos fijos en Peter se bombeo dos veces más en el chico a sus pies teniendo la desvergüenza de venirse gimiendo ahogadamente el nombre de su hijo.

Sus ojos pesaban, estaba agotado y muy sobrio para poder soportar lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera notó cuando se durmió, pero sí notó el olor a café cosquilleando en su nariz, notó la suave mano sacudiendo su hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron despacio y entrecerrados saltó hacía atrás golpeado su nuca contra la pared, Peter también saltó asustado y Tony parpadeó dos veces sacudiéndose la resaca.

—Perdona, te confundí con... Nadie. Lo siento. Me asusté.

Quizás fuera justo decir que ese día no notó el escalofriante parecido que tenía su cita de la noche anterior con su hijo. Peter, sin dudas parecía si notar esto, dadas sus siguientes palabras:

—¿Tu novio? —musitó el chico agachando avergonzado la mirada.

¿Novio? Qué diablos. Tony llevaba demasiado tiempo sin un novio como venir a querer uno. Aparte, la idea era estúpida desde la concepción. Un novio arruinaría su familia, ellos dos eran un equipo, quién sabe que podría pasar si Tony se le ocurría meter a alguien más en la ecuación.

—No es mi novio. —se quejó frotando la zona dónde se golpeó intentando no morir por la resaca.

—Oh...

Tony suspiró y agachó la mirada. En medio del pasillo junto a él había dos tazas y unas tostadas medio quemadas. Reconoció el café en ambas y apretó los labios con culpa. Era la primera vez que Peter le preparaba el desayuno.

—Si no es tu novio, por qué tú y él... por qué ustedes...

Tony gimió y miró apenado a su hijo. Claro, por eso es que los padres hablan de sexo con los chicos. Allí sentados, tomando un café demasiado amargo que Peter obviamente descartó al segundo sorbo, Tony habló de sexo con su hijo preadolescente intentando no recordar para nada que ya lo había visto practicarlo. Tony fue por los caminos más seguros que pudo y habló de sexo seguro, de la protección y de los distintos tipos de riesgos que tenía no ser responsable a la hora de tener relaciones. Se ahorró todo el debate de la sexualidad, no estaba para eso, pero decidió explicarle que dependiendo sus gustos los cuidados y riesgos eran distintos y creyó que abarcó todo visto que Peter no tuvo muchas más preguntas cuando selló sus labios dudando sobre si debía o no mencionar el incidente de la noche pasada.

Al cabo de un rato estaba listo para enderezarse e ir a hacer algo productivo por él, como averiguar la forma de hacerse una lobotomía que le extirpara el recuerdo de Peter viéndolo con los ojos desorbitados, sonrojado y lleno de temor.

— ¿Entonces puedo hacerlo con quién yo quiera? —aventuró— Como tú anoche que lo hiciste con... con ese chico.

Tony lo pensó. Lo pensó una vez, lo pensó dos y a la tercera vez, se imaginó a un hijo de puta haciéndole a su precioso y delicado niño lo que él le hizo al chico hacía menos de diez horas.

Se sintió violento, quiso agarrar a ese inexistente hombre por el cuello y partírselo. Peter era su niño. Nadie debía tener el derecho de tocarlo, de marcar su piel tan blanca con una de sus manos. Su niño era bueno, era puro. Nadie jamás estaría a la altura de Peter. Pensó en la noche pasada y sin quererlo o poder evitarlo se imaginó a Peter gimiendo, sollozando por sentir como alguien le alzaba las caderas y se lo tiraba sin tacto, sin delicadeza. Escuchó con enfermante claridad el sonido que haría la mano de ese hijo de puta cayendo sobre el trasero de su niño, cómo su piel se marcaría con la forma de una mano. Pensó en un ser despreciable como él, en un hijo de puta que podría olvidar su nombre arrebatándole la virginidad a su niño para luego desaparecer. Intentó otra cosa, pensó en un chico torpe, en uno inexperto lastimándolo, causándole daño por no saber hacerlo. Imaginó a Peter nervioso, padeciendo lo que debía ser una experiencia increíble, un chico que lo haría suyo la noche de su graduación, uno que probablemente no significaba nada en la vida de su hijo, pero que jamás olvidaría. Un hombre que se agravaría en su vida para siempre, pese a no haber hecho nada para ganarse ese lugar.

Rápidamente se sintió morir de celos. Su mente se agitó, se sintió sucio solo de pensar en Peter recostado entre unas sábanas lleno de semen ajeno. No, ese no sería nunca su niño, su bebé era ese que corría por su oficina jugando con víboras de mentira. Su hijo era ese que correteaba por la casa persiguiendo las piezas voladoras de su traje cuando llegaba de alguna misión, era ese que golpeaba su puerta con una manta cuando las pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir; Era ese que se sonrojaba por dormir en su cama, que tartamudea cuando Tony lo elogia luego de que le da una respuesta correcta en sus clases.

Peter, su Peter, su pequeño Peter no pensaba en sexo, no pensabas en tirarse a "quien quiera". Tony ni siquiera notó que los celos que sintió estaban mal, ningún maldito padre imaginaba explícitamente como sus hijos se verían mientras los follaban, ningún padre se atrevía a pensar en la piel desnuda de su hijo o en la forma en que sus ojos se cierran de placer.

Quiso decirle que no, que no podía. Que no tenía derecho, que jamás debería hacerlo. Sin saber cómo Tony se encontró deseando que Peter jamás se interesara en el sexo, que se mantuviera así, pequeño y puro para él. Peter era lo único en su vida que no había sido manchado o corrompido y lo quería así. Tony jamás había tenido para sí algo tan hermoso como lo era Peter y la sola idea de compartirlo, de ver cómo alguien se lo arrebataba le destrozaba los nervios.

No tenía estómago para pensar en que su niño podría acercarse a otro hombre, que podría besar a otro hombre, que podría usar esa boca con la que le seguía dando el beso de buenas noches para darle placer a otro. Sí, sí sintió en su cuerpo el placer que le daría tenerlo allí para siempre. Tony no pensó, otra vez el viejo error, otra vez el egoísmo, otra vez no pensó en Peter. Solo se limitó a sentir en su cuerpo la urgencia de tenerlo a su lado y alzando la vista viendo esos ojos cafés pensó que ser solo para él, solo suyos y de nadie más era lo correcto. El mundo era cruel, la gente mentía, te fallaba, te traicionaba. Si te descuidas te daban la espalda y él jamás le haría eso, ¿por qué estaba mal querer cuidarlo, querer protegerlo de eso? Ósea, si pudo verlo, estaba mal, internamente lo sabía, ¿Pero muy mal? Todos los padres del mundo querían lo mismo: tener a sus hijos por siempre con ellos a salvo del mal y del dolor. Él no era menos. Tony no se quedaba atrás.

Sabiendo eso, sabiendo que no era malo lo que sentía y que, si le insistía a Peter que eso estaba mal, que en realidad debía esperar por la persona indicada y que luego podría convencerlo de que ninguna lo era, Peter le haría caso decidió mentir. Ese era su niño, uno obediente, uno que siempre lo escuchaba y le decía que era el mejor y más inteligente hombre de la tierra. Quizás si Tony hubiera recibido más ayuda, si hubiera aceptado los consejos sobre paternidad que intentaron darle, no hubiera sido tan atrevido, no habría osado desafiar la suerte soltándole chorradas y mentiras. Pero Happy y Rhody no estaban allí, ellos eran igual de pecadores, de idiotas que Tony: Creyeron que podía hacerlo bien. Ese sería el error que ellos pagarían.

—No Peter. Podrías, pero... jamás te hará feliz. —mintió descaradamente— Sabes, un día entenderás esto pero el sexo es mejor si lo haces con sentimientos. Eso que yo... eso que viste... Hijo, espero más para ti. Espero que seas mejor.

Peter lo miró, lo miró largamente antes de asentir como si las palabras de Tony no fueran pura mierda y luego de un buen rato alzó sus preciosos ojos y lo empujó entre la espalda y la pared de una forma que no esperó nunca en su vida. Ese fue su error, Peter era años luz más inteligente que él.

—Entonces tú tampoco deberías hacerlo sin sentimientos. —propuso como si eso fuera posible— Si yo puedo esperar, tu podrías hacerlo. ¿No papá? Hasta la persona indicada —sentenció.

Tony sintió un jalón raro en el vientre y lo estudió en silencio. Era un buen trato mirase por donde se lo mirase. Bueno, quizás un psicólogo o alguien que no estuviera roto como él diría que un pacto de celibato era la cosa más inapropiada del mundo, pero Tony alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla de su hijo.

—Bien, nada de hacer eso hasta que no haya sentimientos.

Peter le sonrió y desde ese momento todo se fue a la mierda.

Sin verlo, o ser consciente, Tony empezó a pegarse a su hijo. Peter si lo notó no se quejó. Pasaban casi tantas horas juntos al día que rápidamente empezaron a aislarse. Tony ya no iba a eventos, al menos no a ninguno que Peter no quisiera ir. Rhody agradeció que al fin hubiera decidido dejar la vida nocturna, pero él y Happy empezaron a preguntarle por qué Peter se quedaba siempre en casa también. Estaba en la edad en la que sucedía exactamente lo opuesto, debía empezar a cansarse de estar tantas horas con su padre, debía querer salir, ir con sus amigos a los lugares comunes, no quedarse en casa viendo películas, jugando con él a las consolas, trabajando en el taller. Gracias Dios no sabían que las noches en las que se quedaban dormidos y acurrucados en el sofá.

Tony empezó a resentirse. No le gustaba que lo cuestionaran, no le gustaba que ellos alentarán a Peter para que salga, menos le gustaba que Peter les hiciera caso y saliera. Peter seguía siendo demasiado inocente a sus ojos, el chico no veía la maldad y a medida que los años pasaban la realidad de que debía entregárselo al mundo lo ponía ansioso y en guardia. ¿Qué necesitaba de afuera? El complejo era inmenso, tenían cine, tenían juegos, tenía pileta de natación, canchas. Happy lo miró extrañado y le dijo que había un mundo, que eso era lo que había afuera, un mundo del que Peter debía formar parte. Rhody le dijo que fuera maduro y aceptara que Peter creció, Peter sonreía y se las arreglaba para hacer planes de pocas horas y muy ocasionales, siempre volviendo para ver alguna película o trabajar con él en algún proyecto.

Lo calmaba ver que su niño no quería dejarlo, pero solo en su cuarto Tony pensaba mil cosas, imaginaba otras tantas. Había peleado mal sus batallas, la iniciativa Avengers fracasó con el correr del tiempo, nunca consiguió tomar en serio a otra persona luego de Pepper y pese a que Happy y Rhody seguían ahí, ambos habían formado sus familias, se habían casado y ellos tenían algo que Tony por más que tenía a Peter, no poseía: Una pareja. Intentaba calmarse diciéndose que ninguno de ellos tuvo hijos, se mentía diciéndole al espejo que él había ganado, pero Peter, la madurez, la independencia y el abandonado empezaban a ser términos relativos y el miedo traía consigo mal sabor en la boca.

Así empezó a desfilar como Peter antaño desde su cuarto al del chico. Calculaba que la primera vez que Peter lo pescó durmiendo en el sillón junto a su cama se sorprendió, pero para cuando Tony empezó a tener serios ataques de ansiedad, el chico medio dormido lo empujaba hasta meterlo en su cama volviendo a su viejo trabajo de ser el adulto en la casa.

Algo en Tony, vaya uno a saber si la única parte buena en él, le decía que aquello no estaba bien. No debía dormir en la cama con Peter, no era sano para el chico, así que pacto en solo dormir allí pero sin acercársele. Por supuesto Peter no tenía ese pacto silencioso y si se le acercaba en la noche cuando su sueño se agitaba. Por supuesto que Tony no podía rechazarlo. El miedo a perderlo se disipaba cuando sus cálidas manos le rodeaban la cintura y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Mucho más se disipaba cuando Peter lo llama en sueños o suspiraba su nombre.

Un sentimiento de pertenencia lo llenaba cuando el chico lo llamaba sin ser consciente, era mucho más satisfactorio que el alcohol o las borrosas caras de las personas que podían compartir su lecho. Peter era cálido, era amable, olía delicioso y lo amaba. Sabía que era un error seguir haciendo eso, incluso alguien enfermo como él podía ver el camino distorsionarse en su relación, pero el chico lo llamaba siempre que estaba por ser adulto y huir. Casi parecía que su instinto le avisaba cuando las palpitaciones en el pecho de Tony hacían que la culpa por sus actos tan irresponsables lo quisiera alejar de él. Peter giraba, pasaba la pierna por entre las suyas y lo retenía entre sus brazos volviendo a suspirar satisfecho, casi como si al fin se sintiera completo. Entonces claudicaba, entonces rompía sus propios pactos y lo abrazaba en respuesta conciliando un sueño placentero y calmo.

En esa época empezó a converse de que podía no ser muy correcto lo que hacía, pero visto que había padres que golpeaban o maltrataban a sus hijos, que abusaban verbal y físicamente de ellos, él no tenía nada de lo que disculparse. Sabía que mientras mantuviera la mente clara sobre los límites nuevos que él creaba, podía hacerlo. Después de todo, él no tocaba a Peter por las noches, no se masturbaba a su lado o quién sabe qué, Tony solo quería abrazarlo y sentir su calor. Y aun así, queriendo algo tan inocente, si Peter no recorría la brecha que deja entre sus cuerpos, no lo hacía. Se guardaba sus ganas, sus ansias y solo dormía. Por suerte Peter siempre lo buscaba, pero él no le hacía daño con dejarse mimar. Tony jamás siguió las reglas preestablecidas y por su hijo podía crear otras tantas, por poder sentir como este dormía acurrucado contra su cuerpo prestándole un poco de calor para arropar su alma torturada, más. Amaba a Peter de una forma que ningún otro padre en el mundo lo haría y eso no estaba mal.

Muy tarde se daría cuenta que justamente ese, fue el principio del fin.

Una noche cerca de que cumpliera quince, entre las sábanas y la oscuridad, Peter le preguntó sobre qué eran sus pesadillas. La vigilia o el miedo respondieron por él dejando escapar de su boca las palabras que más lo avergonzaban en el mundo: _De que te vayas de mi lado._

Tony escuchó su risa, sintió la mano reptar por la cama hasta entrelazarse con la de él. Ya no era tan pequeña, no era tan suave y Tony estaba seguro que para esas fechas ni tan inocente, pero seguía teniendo la capacidad de enviar por su cuerpo aquella corriente eléctrica que ponía a su corazón a bombear a un ritmo tranquilo y pausado. Era tan gracioso que su solo contacto calmara automáticamente el vendaval de emociones y pensamientos en su mente que a veces lo buscaba por la casa para cogerla cuando los problemas en la empresa no lo dejaban en paz. _Nunca lo haría. Yo siempre me quedaré a tu lado en las noches,_ susurró el chico en medio de la oscuridad consiguiendo que el pecho de Tony se comprimiera y sus ojos picaran. Era un maldito adulto, no podía echarse a llorar por algo tan idiota, pero cuando Peter apretó más su mano y la alzó para besarla, Tony sintió que de hecho, podría llorar agradecido con la vida y la suerte que al final tenía.

Tony no pudo ver que esa promesa no era propia, no notó lo que ese juramento significaba para Peter y si lo hizo, no quiso reparar en ello. Tony solo vio la felicidad que eso le causó, Tony solo sintió el placer que le daba saber eso. Egoísmo, puro neto y duro. Recostándose de costado, estiró la mano que los unía y empujó al chico entre sus brazos besando su frente.

—Buenas noches hijo.

—Buenas noches papá. —susurró en respuesta besando su mentón, visto que su mejilla estaba muy lejos.

La mañana siguiente, la que le siguió y la otra Tony amaneció bien. Las pesadillas remitieron y eventualmente volvió a su alcoba. Dormía a gusto, dormía bien. Empezó a soñar con Peter, empezó a soñar con su olor y su cuerpo cálido. Se despertó muchas noches sintiendo frío y angustia por seguir solo en la cama, pero no le dio importancia. Achacaba esos sueños a la repentina falta que le hacía en la cama y se obligaba a permanecer en su cama pese a la urgente necesidad de ir por él. Tony ya sabía que no pasaba nada, su niño no lo dejaría, su niño no lo abandonaría. No necesitaba abrumarlo con su presencia, no necesitaba aferrarlo cada noche para entender que no lo dejaría.

Pasaron los días y notó cómo el estrés disminuía más a cada hora, a cada segundo. Nunca se alejó de Peter, pero de alguna forma lo hizo, ya que si no era porque el chico iba a buscarlo, a veces Tony bajaba solo al taller. Cuando lo empezaron a invitar a algunas salidas, ya no insistía para que diga que no, no intentaba usar sobornos para tentarlo a que se quede. Solo después de analizarlo a fondo y determinar el grado de riesgo en la salida, Tony lo alentaba, pero siempre solo si pasaba su estricto control. Ya no sentía la pulsión de retenerlo todo el día, podía sentir la tranquilidad de que siempre volvería, jamás dejaría de ser suyo.

Noto que Peter parecía taciturno con los días, se sentía extraño no escuchar su risa, o verlo hacer sus monadas de siempre. Se empezó a sentir ansioso pero intentó convencerse de que solo era la adolescencia. Oficialmente su niño cumplía quince años y era una etapa difícil para cualquiera. Intentó no inmiscuirse, intentó darle su espacio y se hubiera preocupado más si no hubiera estado tan ocupado armando una fiesta sorpresa para él.

Tony se sintió orgulloso como pocas veces cuando el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido al llegar al salón. Peter que no sospechaba nada porque le había dicho que solo cenarían juntos pero era una simple treta para sacarle los pijamas con los que andaba a diario por esas fechas y se dejará vestir más elegantemente. Mirándolo a los ojos, mientras le ataba mejor el nudo de la corbata, Peter se sonrojo y esa fue la primera vez en esa noche que Tony notaría que su niño ya no era tal. Su rostro había vuelto a cambiar, a madurar. Sin ser consciente, deslizó las manos por sus mejillas y sonrió de lado. El color en éstas se intensificó y Tony se abstuvo de darle un beso. Los chicos de la edad de Peter detestaban esas cosas. Le acomodó las solapas, sintió como al fin los entrenamientos de natación surtían efecto y sus dedos tamborilearon haciendo que por éstos subiera un extraño hormigueo mientras se preguntaba qué tan duros estarían otros de sus músculos. Soltándolo lejos, Tony lo arrastró al lujoso hotel reprendiéndose por semejante idiotez de pensamiento.

Peter soltó un jadeo viendo a todos sus amigos y conocidos allí y lo volvió a mirar de esa forma tan llena de amor que cuando lo abrazó fuertemente y le dio un sonoro beso casi en la comisura de su boca, Tony lo achacó a la emoción del momento que vivía y nada más. Tony sin dudas era el mejor no viendo lo que debía.

Bailaron, bebieron y comieron a reventar. Las copas se le habían ido ligeramente de las manos, pero nada que no pudiera manejar, mucho menos en un día tan lleno de felicidad para él como lo era ver a Peter sonreír como hacía días no notaba. Extrañaba ver los pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas, extrañaba sentir la calidez que su risa le daba a su cuerpo. Tony no había disfrutado de muchas cosas en su vida, pensarías que un hombre como él (adepto a caer en cuanto vicio lo rondara) era una persona que acarreaba una lista de placeres bien merecidos, pero hasta que Peter llegó a su vida no supo la diferencia.

Llevaba varias copas extra cuando notó algo llamativo: los chicos del equipo de natación, al igual que su hijo, habían madurado lo suficiente y se notaba a leguas la diferencia que sus espaldas tenían contra la de los que hacían Soccer. Tony ya había notado que Peter no parecía tener muchas amigas y sacando a Ned, tampoco muchos amigos. Tampoco nadie pudo señalarle a Tony una novia o novio, pero esa noche mientras seguía tomando copas de Champagne a medida que se las acercaban, notó que uno de los compañeros de deporte de Peter estaba siempre con su brazo por el cuello de su hijo. Con su ojo entrenado determinó en el acto que ese niñato quería a su Peter y que no lo hacía como un simple amigo más. En algún momento de la fiesta Peter empezó deslizar la mano por la cintura de este y Tony se preguntó si acaso era él el único en su maldita casa sosteniendo un pacto dicho en un pasillo entre tazas de café y tostadas quemadas.

Incómodo, sintiendo una sensación vomitiva, Tony cruzó la sala y tocó suavemente el hombro de Peter, el chico soltó tan rápido a su amigo, lo dejó atrás con tal facilidad, que la sonrisa que había perdido su rostro volvió acompañada de una mirada arrogante al niñato. El compañero de Peter le lanzó una mirada incómoda, obviamente entendiendo que Tony estaba tres reencarnaciones por encima de su liga y se desapareció de su vista en cuanto su brazo rodeó el cuello de Peter. Su hijo lo abrazó en el acto, sin dudarlo, sonreía y hablaba con sus amigos agarrado a su cintura descansando la coronilla de su cabeza en su hombro. El resto fue historia, ser súper famoso lo volvía un padre cool y por eso pudo permanecer junto a Peter y sus amigos sin que este pareciera sentirse apenado por tener a su padre pegado.

Mantuvo a raya al idiota de natación asegurando uno de sus brazos al cuerpo de su hijo y cuando fue la hora del pastel los murmullos sobre su sobreprotectora actitud ya eran un motivo de burla que no encontró molesta. ¿Qué si cuidaba de su niño? Ese chiquillo no sabría qué hacer con Peter, podría lastimarlo y no solo emocionalmente. Peter era su bebé, no tenía por qué tolerar que lo hirieran así fuera sin querer. Ese era su deber como padre.

Bueno, no, no lo era, no de la forma en la que él lo llevaría a cabo, pero cuando se inclinó junto a Peter para soplar sus velitas, sintió la mano de este colarse bajo su saco antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y supo que nada jamás le importaría como hacer a su hijo siempre así de feliz.

La fiesta terminó y Peter se escabulló con su primer cerveza bajo el brazo, Tony fingió no notarlo y se fue a su recamara sintiendo como en mucho tiempo que había hecho las cosas bien.

Esa madrugada, mientras sentía suficiente paz interna como para darse un poco de amor, suspiró sintiendo como el alcohol despertaba parte de su libido. Estiró la mano por debajo de las sábanas, sintió su miembro despertar casi al acto y es que llevaba mucho tiempo descuidando su cuerpo. Siseó sintiendo un placentero escalofrío recorrerlo y empezó un masaje suave, caliente y llanamente satisfactorio. Un pequeño gemido se le escapó y se retorció un poco apretándose más. Empezó a perderse en sus sensaciones, en su respiración pesada, en la briza del aire que entraba por la ventana entreabierta, en el aroma sutil a la fiesta que quedó grabado en su cuerpo. Gimió otra vez y se rodeó de lleno la polla, tiró dos veces de ella dejando de lado la pereza. El calor en su abdomen viajó por todo su cuerpo y soltó un murmullo encantado. Tony extrañaba sentir un cuerpo sobre el suyo, extrañaba tener a alguien bajo de él gimiendo y ansioso, pero la recompensa era tener para él a Peter y eso no tenía precio. Con eso en mente estiró la otra mano y acarició con ella su pecho, apretó los ojos y profundizó la caricia usando la palma completa para descender por su abdomen hasta su entrepierna. Su polla dio un tirón imaginando sentir sobre su cuerpo una lengua húmeda y caliente recorrerlo, que acariciara su miembro y sus testículos enviando ondas y ondas de placer con su cálida humedad. Retorciéndose un poco se mantuvo con más rapidez empezando a sentirse ansioso, gimió alzando las caderas y acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos sus testículos cuando la puerta se abrió forzándolo a soltarse asustado.

Su miembro seguía duro y húmedo en la punta cuando sintió como el refrescante olor del perfume de su hijo llenó rápidamente el cuarto. Se abstuvo de preguntarle por qué demonios olía con tal intensidad y culpó a esa cerveza que traficó entre sus ropas horas antes. En la oscuridad Peter entró y cuando la luz a su espalda jugó con las sombras del cuarto, Tony vio por primera vez lo poco que quedaba de ese pequeño enclenque. Fue solo un segundo, pero Tony notó los rasgos más masculinos que ahora evidenciaba su cuerpo y eso necesito el tiempo para congelarse en una eternidad: un maldito segundo.

Tony no debió, o al menos, no con tanta precisión y aprobación, pero notó inmediatamente como sus mejillas habían dejado de ser redondas para lucir pómulos más marcados y una barbilla más recta y cuadrada. Cada día se parecían menos, pero no diría que por ello estaba mal. Peter estaba dejando de ser un chico hermoso para volverse un hombre mucho más hermoso, pero de una forma más sensual y menos tierna. Como sintió con las palmas hace rato, la natación mantenía su cuerpo firme y sus hombros anchos, delineando su cuerpo de una forma elegante y esbelta. Intentó no seguir bajando la mirada, pero Peter estaba solo usando los pantalones de su pijama y Tony pudo ver entre las sombras con espeluznante claridad cómo el cuerpo de su hijo ya no era el de un infante.

Su cintura se había estrechado, los huesos de sus caderas sobresalían ligeramente y no porque fuera un niño flacuchento como antaño, Peter tenía un abdomen plano y ligeramente torneado. Sobre su ombligo se marcaban levemente sus abdominales y si seguía entrenando con rigurosidad, pronto tendría un cuerpo glorioso. Podía ver y contar algunas de sus costillas, sus clavículas sobresalían más, igualmente lo hacía su manzana de Adán y su cuello que se ensanchó. No debía, maldita sea tenía que correr los ojos, pero no pudo evitar notar que sus pezones se habían vuelto dos pequeñas protuberancias de un suave café que en ese momento lucían duras mientras subían y bajaban a un ritmo apurado debido a la borrachera que parecía tener. Sus ojos sin su permiso siguieron recorriéndolo cuando la pregunta más obvia del mundo lo asaltó: ¿Serían sensibles? Miró alarmado sus brazos, la forma en la que los músculos empezaban a marcarse con sutilidad, casi despidiéndose de su anterior cuerpo. Aún le faltaba entrenamiento, pero ya dejaba ver su potencial.

Tony sintió rápidamente un sofoco indebido. Siempre le atrajeron los hombres jóvenes, le gustaba la anatomía de los cuerpos firmes y delicados. Peter era hermoso y él era un experto en reconocer lo hermoso. Punto. Si no hubiera sido interrumpido mientras daba rienda suelta a su libido, muy probablemente ni siquiera hubiera notado esas cosas en el cuerpo de su propio hijo, pero estaba cachondo y Peter era de su estilo.

Apretó brevemente los ojos. ¿Qué mierda? ¿De dónde salió eso? Intentó calmarse, pensar con puta claridad y dejar esos indebidos pensamientos lejos, pero Peter arrastró los pies hasta su cama y se subió dejándose caer a su lado tal como él había hecho hasta hace pocas semanas, haciendo que su mente se reinicie sin problemas.

Se sintió incómodo y quiso deslizar las manos sobre su ropa, su polla dura seguía bastante marcada bajo la tela de los pantalones y la sábana no era especialmente gruesa para ayudarle a tapar su estado, pero menos quería traer sobre ella la atención de Peter. Estaba seguro que erecciones e hijos adoptivos en una misma cama no eran apropiadas, pero fue pillado en un momento de debilidad y su mente acalorada estaba procesando todo una forma errante. Tampoco es como si hubiera sospechado que Peter se arrastraría hasta su cuarto mientras él se masturbaba. Jamás quiso darle un show, o incomodarlo, pero eso es lo que sacas por meterte en cuartos ajenos en plena noche.

El silencio creció y se alzó sobre ellos consiguiendo cargar el aire con una electricidad extraña. Peter no hablo, solo yacía a su lado con una de sus manos a milímetros de las de él. Tony sintió algo de culpa cuando luego de unos minutos su erección no disminuyó, intentó flexionar una de sus piernas y esconder su estado, pero Peter recostado sobre las sábanas no le dejaba mover las piernas.

La mano del chico reptó en la oscuridad y en lugar de aferrarse a la de él como solía hacer, se acomodó en su abdomen. Tony se arqueó casi asustado por el repentino contacto e intentó sacudirse la extraña sensación que le cubrió el cuerpo. La ya nada pequeña mano empezó a dibujar círculos por la zona de su ombligo e intentó mantener estoicamente el rostro inmutable. Seguía muy atontado como para ese tipo de caricias, pero no podía retarlo, cuando era pequeño, Tony hacía eso su panza las noches que se pasaba a su cama. Claro que luego le hacía un ataque de cosquillas que lo dejaba tan agotado que dormía de un tirón.

La violenta imagen de Peter saltando sobre él para hacerle cosquillas casi le arranca un jadeo. Su abdomen se tensó y supuso que Peter malentendió su reacción porque alzó abruptamente la mano y se giró de costado para mirarlo fijamente.

Tony volvió a pasar saliva sin poder sentir un pequeño alivio. La mirada herida de Peter lucía turbia y el aroma a alcohol que salía de sus labios entreabiertos no ayudaba. Sentía las palabras atascadas en la garganta y la pequeña parte de su mente que insistía en que lo mejor sería que esa noche lo echara de su cama quedó silenciada bajo el peso de la preocupación que le producía verlo en ese estado. Le había hecho daño, sabía cuándo lo miraban con reproche, pero no sabía qué o cómo. Siguiendo un estúpido instinto se giró para quedar de frente a él y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Te fuiste —lo acusó enojado y con olor a algo que no era cerveza en la boca.

Tony hubiera dicho algo a su favor, pero Peter se irguió sobre su codo y aproximó más sus rostros. Las alarmas sonaban enloquecidas en su cabeza, pero se quedó petrificado sintiendo el aroma de su perfume mezclarse con el del whisky. Un recuerdo casi lejano inundó su mente y separó los labios dejando salir el aire contenido.

Peter se acercó a su rostro y por un segundo su mundo dejó de funcionar correctamente. Sin poder de reacción vio cómo se inclinaba y besaba suavemente su mejilla. Sus ojos se cerraron, su mente se enredó en la más extraña de las demencias y sintió la pérdida cuando su espacio personal volvía a verse libre del cuerpo de su hijo. Sintió la pulsión de agarrarlo, no sabía ni que pensaba, pero quería tomarlo del brazo y enterrarlo sobre su pecho hasta que ambos al fin se durmieran. Sentía como el cuerpo del pequeño temblaba y era por culpa de la furia que sus ojos cafés en ningún momento dejaron de emitir y Tony sintió la confianza de esas semanas y noches alejarse a pasos agigantados.

No quería saber qué hizo, solo quería remediarlo, pero Peter no le dio la oportunidad. Se bajó de la cama con la misma aura de odio con la que se subió y se fue sin más. Sentía que debía frenarlo, pero estaba pasmado. El chico le lanzó una mirada llena desprecio sobre el hombro a un paso de la puerta y notó que en verdad estaba herido.

Tony reconoció ese sentimiento, pero no podía concebir que el que le dijera esas cosas fuera Peter, su niño... su niño no era así. Aparte, él no hizo tal cosa, jamás podría dejarlo. No podía vivir sin él, sin tenerlo a su lado. ¿Cómo lo dejaría? Solo era el alcohol nada más. O eso pensó hasta sus siguientes palabras:

—Te dije que yo siempre me quedaría contigo en las noches —musitó arrastrando las palabras con el cuello tenso y los hombros temblando— Debí hacer que me prometieras lo mismo —Tony sintió como su rencor lo golpeaba en la cara y su alma se fue al piso— Me prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado —le dijo recordándole cruelmente sus palabras que pronunció en el hogar de acogida antes de sacarlo ese asqueroso lugar— Pero dejaste solo en la oscuridad... —añadió cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de él.

Decir que Tony no se dio cuenta de que ese reproche no era muy fraternal era mentir. Lo había jodido. Lo hizo. Definitivamente había fracasado completamente como ser humano.

Esa noche Tony rompió la mente y el corazón de su hijo en un solo movimiento.

Empujó a ese dulce niño a la más perversa de las situaciones y como bien le echó en cara, lo abandonó allí una vez que su egoísta corazón se sintió a salvo.

Le tomó un solo instante darse cuenta que podía perderlo para siempre si solo se quedaba allí plantado, así que pateó lejos las sábanas y sin usar ni una de esas putas inútiles neuronas que tenía corrió tras él.

Escuchó el ruido de su puerta y apretó los dientes listo para dar la orden de que le abrieran el seguro, pero la puerta cedió nada más tocarla. Peter se volteó y lo miró fijamente, Tony sentía que estaba siendo puesto a prueba, solo que muy tarde notó que era otra prueba la que Peter quería verlo pasar. Los ojos cafés se deslizaron por su pecho y se clavaron en su ropa interior antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Tony apretó los labios y no necesitó agachar la mirada para saber que su maldita erección aún no terminaba se remitir. Bueno aquello sin dudas jodia todo aún más.

Peter le dio la espalda y volvió a caminar hasta su cama sin hablarle. Tony no sabía si prefería insultos o más indebidos reproches, pero sabía que ese silencio lo enloquecía. Lleno de dudas caminó tras él, pero no se le ocurría una mierda que decir. Peter se recostó dándole la espada y Tony sintió otra vez el miedo, los nervios. Sabía de sobra que para Peter eso no se pasaría cuando el alcohol abandonara su sistema y las decisiones que tomara en ese momento serían cruciales.

Con la polla tiesa no iba a acostarse a su lado, ¿cuánto daño más pensaba causarle? Por una vez debía pensar en el chico, era tarde para hacer las veces de padre, pero necesitaba por una jodida vez pensar en las necesidades reales de Peter. ¿Habría salvación para su chico? Si por milagro hallaba la respuesta correcta a esa mierda, ¿podría rescatarlo?

Tony sintió inmediatamente un escalofrío en la espalda y una pregunta más sucia acudir a su mente atontada. ¿Lo quería hacer?

Hacía mucho tiempo que se sentía así de atrapado. Los recuerdos de la cueva y su secuestro filtraron por su mente, recordó como todos lo llamaron demente por querer ser mejor, por negarse a ir por el camino que se suponía debía tomar. En ese momento lo absurdo no era que dudara, era que la balanza fuera en contra del buen juicio.

No. Apretó los ojos y se obligó a recordar a Peter, lo herido que lucía. Debía hallar la forma de salvarlo, aún podía, él... él se había enderezado, cuándo todos creían que estaba condenado a una vida tomó el mando y giró en otra dirección. Debía hacer lo mismo por Peter, por _su_ hijo.

Decidido a luchar por salvarlo, empujó la silla y se acomodó en el mismo lugar donde lo hacía antes de que éste lo empujara al cómodo lugar que fueron sus sábanas. El chico no habló, pero tampoco se alejó cuando estiró la mano y peinó cuidadosamente su cabello. Se sentía culpable y extraño, pero intentó transmitirle con cada caricia que lo amaba y que si bien no era perfecto, lo amaba como a nada. Él lo podía ayudar, no lo dejaría andar solo a la luz. Quizás el camino lo guiara a dejarlo ir, quizás esa asquerosidad que llamaba corazón se destruyera en el proceso, pero ahí estaría para aplaudirlo cuando volviera en sí; Porque aquello era pasajero, Tony lo empujó al encierro, a estar solo con él, naturalmente sus hormonas lo confundieron.

—Perdóname —musitó en la oscuridad y noto como el chico se relajaba luego de solo asentir tercamente.

Tony sonrió sin presionarlo y poco a poco fue acariciándote que su cabello hasta que los párpados le pesaron. Peter se volteó medio dormido y Tony acarició su mejilla sintiéndose tan culpable.

Su niño era tan hermoso como cuando solo era un pequeño. Seguía teniendo la piel suave, la barba no crecía en su rostro pese a que este insistiera en que sí. Con morbosa facilidad recordó cómo ese miedo a perderlo se fue gestando en su cuerpo, como una noche parecida a esa, Peter llamó a Ben y lloró pidiéndole que se levantara. Esa noche Tony recordó que no era suyo. Rápidamente se forzaría a no pensar en ello, las noches en las que Peter lo llamaría a él vendrían muchos años más después. Tarde. Llegarían cuando Tony ya había perdido la batalla y había sucumbido con egoísmo a apropiarse de Peter y su corazón.

Estaba igual de mal que su siguiente pensamiento fuera que era, en ese momento, más suyo que años atrás, sin dudas pero estuvo que su mirada vagara por su rostro y su mano acariciara sus labios. Pero Tony sentía como el amor que tenía por ese niño simplemente lo empujaba y lo guía por el camino de los no _debo_.

No era idiota. Tony notaba que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, que llevaban años haciéndolo, no era justo insinuar que Peter se metió solo en ese barrial, por eso ni lo insinuaba. Sabía bien que como alguno de sus amigos siquiera sospechara la confusión que plantó en Peter con sus actos imperdonables y su mierda clase A, lo matarían. Mierda, él debía querer hacerlo, pero... pero Tony no podía evitar sentir que Peter le pertenecía ahora de todas las formas posibles.

—En serio perdóname —susurró acariciando sus labios, sintiendo que lo atravesaba la necesidad de abrazarlo.

Obviamente Peter esperaba que Tony durmiera con él y eso ningún niño cuerdo de quince años podría pedirlo, claramente tampoco se acurrucaban y le besaban el mentón o el cuello si ya estaba casi dormido, pero también había otra obviedad que hacía a Tony acariciar sus labios y empujar lejos esas verdades que era mejor no pensar: Peter jamás se iría de su lado si no lo empujaba lejos.

Tenía que hacerlo, ese fue el trato, ese fue el acuerdo que se hizo para no tener que dejarlo solo, pero la tentación era grande y Tony débil. Necesitaba dejarlo, alejarse a kilómetros de él para protegerlo, pero no podía, no podía. Su pecho se contrajo, dolió en sus huesos la sola idea. ¿Cómo se las ingeniería para irse?

Debía hallar la forma de solucionar esa mierda sin dejarlo, sin soltarlo. Debía... debía existir un punto medio, algo a lo que aferrarse y lo hallaría. Maldita sea, era su niño, su mocoso, _su hij_ o, no iba a soltarlo, era de él.

—Yo arreglaré esto hijo —juró deslizando por última vez el pulgar por su fino labio superior— Por una vez seré un buen padre para ti Peter —asintió decidido— Papá se hará cargo.

Tony notó un escalofrío bajar por su espalda, pero no fue justamente una sensación molesta. Tony debía sentirse muy enfermo por jurarle a Peter que como _padre_ solucionaría haberlo empujado a la demencia de enamorarse de él, pero solo en unos pocos segundos Tony entendería por qué llamarse de esa forma agitó su pecho y cosquilleó su piel.

Viendo la expresión tranquila de su hijo, Tony no pudo resistir la vieja pulsión y se quiso estirar para dejarle un beso en la frente. Cuando los ojos cafés se abrieron de golpe, fue tarde para retroceder. La boca de Peter chocó contra la suya y Tony lo entendió. Por fin lo entendió.

Fue otra vez un mísero segundo que le abrió los ojos y despejó su mente. Claro. Era eso. La oscuridad no era algo que podías dejar atrás. Que inocente fue, que ingenuo. La oscuridad era parte de ti, tenía facetas y caras distintas. Capas. Muchas capas. Era un monstruo acechando, era paciente, te enredaba en sus tentáculos y te daba cuerda como a un cometa para que creyeras que eras libre; Te dejaba volar sobre el firmamento permitiendo que te olvidarás del cordel que a tus pies bailaba. Cuando al fin caías, cuando al fin creías en que ya no era parte de ti, tensaba su hilo y te reclama otra vez. Cuándo se aburría te llamaba y claro que caías a sus pies, era todo lo que conocías, era todo lo que eras. La oscuridad jamás se iba, jamás perdía. Tony arrastró hasta ella a Peter, ella lo empujó inconscientemente a eso, susurró en su oído sin que lo notara, le dio el placer de conseguirse su pequeño discípulo hasta reclamarlo para ella y obviamente que no debía liberarlo, no había algo como la libertad para su perversión, solo podía quedarse a su lado. Ella también se encargó de que Tony alcanzara a amarlo de esa forma tan desmedida, tan demente.

Tony fingió, creyó y olvidó. Se dio el arrogante gusto de creer que esa batalla la tenía ganada, que había cortado la puta tanza con la que lo tenía encadenado, pero nada más sentir el sabor de su propio hijo contra su boca, volvió a ser arrastrado por ese manto de perversión y gimió contra los labios entreabiertos que intentaban abrir los suyos para que la tersa lengua se colara dentro.

Tony ni siquiera se resistió, ¿Qué caso tenía? ¿No había allanado a pulso ese camino? ¿No había hecho todo el show de novio celoso esa misma noche? ¿No había deseado por años tener a su hijo con él para siempre? _Solo_ para él. Ahí lo tenía, era suyo. Sería suyo de cuánta forma existía, lo podía poseer, lo podía tener. Le pertenencia de una forma que jamás nadie tendría. Al fin ocuparía todos los puestos en la vida de Peter: Padre, tutor, profesor, amigo, cómplice, amante.

Con un gemido bajo, casi herido separó los labios y permitió que la lengua de su hijo acariciara la suya.

No, no huías de la oscuridad, solo te internabas más en ella, caías de una forma distinta cada vez. Porque eso era lo único que podías hacer. No había salida, no había puerta de atrás o exoneración. No había un tiempo de condena establecido que pagar por salir ni barquero que te ayude por un pago indicado. Tony creyó que gano, luchó, peleó, tolero y soportó por años la tortura de mantener a raya esa parte de sí. ¿Con qué fin? ¿A qué costo? Ahora veía que no había forma de escapar, aquello iba a ser parte de él hasta el final y eso aún no pasaba.

La mano que tenía en la nuca de su hijo atrapó un mechón de su pelo e intentó acomodarlo mejor dado que el ángulo era pésimo ya que su niño no sabía qué hacer. Si lo haría, lo haría bien, completo. Se rendiría, pero se aseguraría de que la caída valiera completamente la pena.

Obviamente la inexperiencia hizo que Peter creyera que se quería alejar y se enderezó rápidamente en la cama mirándolo ebrio y nervioso. Sus ojos algo rojos e hinchado mostraron pánico y dolor. Tony vio los labios rojos por sus besos sintiendo un enfermo placer retorcer sus entrañas. El aroma de su perfume se incrustó otra vez en su mente, el calor de su abdomen empezó a viajar por todo su cuerpo, la ansiedad de Peter se le contagió. Tenía experiencia de sobra, sabía bien que pasos dar, pero una parte de él también sentía todo aquello de una forma nueva y única.

—N-no te vayas... —musitó el chico siempre más valiente de lo que Tony creería, siempre más dispuesto a enseñar sus debilidades de lo que Tony podría— No te vayas esta noche.

Otra vez esa familiar sensación lo cobijó con su cálida bienvenida. La oscuridad no era fría, ardía, se sentía bien, era adictiva. ¿Cómo se iría? ¿Dónde lo haría? Estaba tan atrapado como Peter. Siempre fue eso. Todo el tiempo. Todo ese amor tenía un solo destino. Peter era suyo y lo sería de todas las acepciones que esa palabra pudiera abarcar. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando el placer lo colmó y una celda vacía se llenó en su pecho. Sintió como los encastres oxidados volvían girar sellando la puerta que por tanto tiempo se mantuvo abierta a la espera de que Tony volviera a colocar en su celda a la persona indicada para que pudiera poseer y gozarla de aquella forma íntima y perversa que tanto amaba. La ansiada paz lo llenó, ahora él también tenía todo: un hijo, un amigo, un pupilo, un compañero, un cómplice y una pareja. Ahora podía disfrutarlo sin culpa, era suyo era su destino. Era inmundo, era inapropiado, enfermo y perverso, pero Peter siempre fue y sería solamente suyo.

—Ven. —murmuró recostándose sobre el respaldo del sillón— Ven con _papá_ —susurró sintiendo como su miembro volvía a humedecerse en la punta, sintiendo que al fin estaba tan jodidamente bien, que poco le importaba cuan enfermo era.

Peter siquiera dudo. En un parpadeó se bajó de la cama y Tony guiando con las manos su caderas lo acomodó entre sus piernas. El chico se quejó queriendo subirse sobre su regazo, pero Tony sabía que la paciencia era una virtud y que aquello era algo que quería de gustar a conciencia.

Sin decirle nada acercó el rostro a su abdomen y acarició la tersa piel con la punta de la nariz. Su niño se quejó sorprendido, pero Tony hundió más el rostro en su piel enloquecido por el aroma que desprendía por lo tersa que se sentía. Separó los labios y besó otro fragmento, empujó sus mejillas contra los ligeros abdominales que empezaban a formarse, Peter se agarró a sus hombros gimiendo más fuerte, Tony continuó restregándose contra su cuerpo, impregnándose en él. Parecía un condenado animal en celo, pero quería sentirlo en todos lados quería oler a Peter, quería que Peter oliera a él.

Con un movimiento lento de sus manos fue empujando hacia abajo su pantalón y notó enseguida que no traía ropa interior, sonrío probatoriamente, empezó a deslizar sus labios en la misma dirección que sus manos iban y Peter jadeó al sentir el húmedo calor de su respiración empezar a acariciar su miembro. El chico se quejó nada más sentir como Tony deliberadamente lo esquivaba, terminando de empujar al piso sus pantalones, dejando lentos besos en sus muslos.

—Sube el pie —le ordenó de forma dulce y melodiosa volviendo a acomodar la espalda en la silla.

Peter dudo, no entendía, por lo que Tony se palmeó el pecho. Sus ojos cafés demasiado turbios por el alcohol y el calor se estrecharon aún perdidos. Con una sonrisa de disculpa, estiró la mano y fue acariciando su pierna hasta sujetarle la parte trasera de la rodilla y empujar hacia arriba. Cooperando al máximo, Peter alzó el pie y Tony automáticamente se sentó sujetando su fino tobillo, empujando contra sus labios el empeine.

Su niño se volvió a aferrar sus hombros y jadeó sorprendido cuando Tony arrastró los dientes sobre esa superficie. Beso la parte delantera de su pierna, mordió suavemente su rodilla, recorrió con ambas manos los fuertes gemelos, inclinó la cabeza y lamió lentamente la suave y erógena zona en la cara posterior de su rodilla. Peter gimió y perdió un poco el equilibrio. Tony sentía como su cabeza empezaba a naufragar entre el deseo y la locura. Estaba tan famélico, llevaba años sin sentir otro cuerpo, llevaba años tocándose solo pensando en cualquier cuerpo. Ahora que tenía el mejor quería disfrutarlo, saborear cada palmo de su ser, poseerlo entero, conocerlo en textura, sabor, temperatura.

Peter era suyo y Tony iba a darse el festín que la oscuridad preparó para su más fiel esclavo. Sonriendo contra su piel, lo ayudó a bajar la pierna lamiendo la parte interna de sus muslos y acomodó el pie de Peter sobre su muslo. El chico volvió a mirarlo con esa mezcla de exasperación y ansiedad que siempre lo metía en problemas y Tony lo retó mordiendo ligeramente su ingle, Peter insultó por lo bajo, Tony delineó zona con la lengua de una forma vulgar, casi como si de un helado se tratara. Peter se aferró a su pelo y tembló entre sus brazos. Soltándolo, Tony volvió dejar caer la espalda contra el respaldo y Peter bajó el pie. Sus ojos en medio de la noche se encontraron y sin que tuviera que pedirlo, Peter cambió de pierna el peso de sus cuerpos y alzó el otro pie hasta su boca.

Repitió el proceso. O casi. Esa vez usó más sus dientes, profundizó la fuerza con la que hundía los dedos en su carne y acarició otras partes de su piel con las uñas. No dejó ninguna marca permanente, solo presionaba para ver como el color se profundizaba, pero volvía rápidamente a su estado original. Lo quería igual de impoluto que lo encontró, deseaba venerarlo, no arruinarlo con sus manos. Peter ya sabía qué esperar así que ahora podía con más. Cuando llegó a su ingle, esa vez, a diferencia de la anterior, apretó la nariz e inspira ruidosamente. Peter tembló y abrió más las piernas. Seguía sin tener idea de qué esperar, pero sus instintos siempre fueron muy finos y agudos. Por la forma natural con la que respondía era sino evidente que el chico sin dudas se entregó a ellos dejándoles completamente el control de su cuerpo. Tony acarició esa sensible piel con su barba, alzo los ojos y vio cómo su hijo mordía fuertemente sus labios sin mirarlo.

Separó los suyos de su cuerpo y se relamió alzando la mano por el plano abdomen hasta el mentón. Su suavidad era tan adictiva que en el viaje por su cuerpo fue leyendo en braille. Memorizó cada hendidura y cada músculo. Rozó lentamente uno de sus pezones, disfrutó sintiendo cómo el temblor de su cuerpo se intensificó, al otro lo pellizcó y cuando Peter se quejó le sujetó el mentón. Apretó los dedos sobre la punta de su barbilla y acarició su maxilar con una sonrisa ladina.

—Ah ah —lo retó juguetonamente— No aprenderás si no ves... _Hijo_. —susurró guiando su otra mano hasta la dura polla que palpitaba contra su palma cuando se cerró sobre ella.

Peter gimió y se retorció clavando más el talón en su muslo para impulsarse más cerca de su boca aún sin entender realmente qué pedía su cuerpo. Tony sonrió y lo masturbó lentamente. Sabía que Peter hacía aquello como cualquier adolescente, lo pilló en la ducha una siniestra vez hacía cosa de dos años. Cómo decirle que fuera cuidadoso si tan solo un día antes lo atrapó follando como animal.

Sintiendo unos celos molestos de la misma mano de su hijo, apuró la suya. Masturbó con mayor rapidez al chico, giraba la muñeca llevándola desde la base a la punta y mucho antes de que pasaran pocos minutos, Peter se intentó alejar con un quejido angustiado. Se venía. Aumentó aún más el ritmo. Quería verlo. Acercó la punta a sus labios, oyó encantado como gemía sin poder articular palabra, como sus uñas mordían sin piedad la piel de sus hombros. Se encogía y se empujaba contra él. Luchaba por evitar lo inevitable, su rostro se sonrojó, un delicioso sudor bañó su cuerpo sus ojos cerrados se entreabrieron, agachó la cabeza y vio como Tony abría la boca para dejar que su lengua le diera una probada a su miembro.

El cuerpo de su hijo convulsionó entre sus manos y Tony más ampliamente sonrió volviendo a apurar su mano, enloqueciendo a Peter con su experiencia y su degeneración. Volvió a lamerle la punta, empujó con la lengua el líquido preseminal. Su sabor era fuerte pero Tony lo hallaba exquisito, amargo difícil de olvidar o pasar por alto. Separó los labios, lo tomó entre estos y succionó apurando la mano. Peter se quejó otra vez y peleó por alejarlo, pero Tony no lo permitió.

Entendiendo que a fuerza no le iba a ganar, Peter intentó por otro camino. Sus manos se acomodaron sobre su rostro y tirando suavemente de él hacia arriba. Sin poder negársele, soltó su miembro y lo miró fijamente.

 _—Papá..._ _Por favor —_ musitó agitado y vulnerable.

Tony sintió su cuerpo incendiarse, sus ojos se afinaron, separó los labios y se vio asintiendo mansamente. Tony no era idiota, Peter jamás lo llamaba papá, curiosamente solo lo hacía cuando una situación sexual sucedía; Ejemplo: cuando lo pilló follando o cuándo al día siguiente habló con él sobre sexo. Bien mirado, quizás Peter estuviera condenado desde un principio. El nexo que hacía entre el sexo y los traumas de su niñez le hacían saber que su niño había estado naufragado en la oscuridad mucho antes de que él llegara. La oscuridad lo había envuelto y con una sus tantas caras lo escondió tras un velo de inocencia y timidez que hoy Tony tendría la dicha quitar.

Esa vez, empujando más del cálido miembro en su boca Tony sintió el calor derretir sus entrañas. Su cuerpo hervía, quemaba. Maldita sea, respiraba fuego. Retiró el rostro y Peter sollozó aferrándole el cabello. Tony soltó el agarre de su miembro y alzó la mano por su espalda empujándolo contra su boca. Peter podía no tener experiencia, pero aprendía a la velocidad de la luz. Acariciando su cintura, se aseguró de que siguiera mirando como su polla entraba y salía de su boca mientras lo dejó empezar a moverse.

Tony llenó de saliva su miembro, dejó que este llegará al fondo de su garganta y lo soltó separándose unos segundos de él. Su niño volvió a menear la cabeza, Tony sabía que se ahogaba en las sensaciones, que no sabía controlarlas, que pronto perdería el control, así que se relamió viendo los ojos cafés dispuesto a sujetarle la mano cuándo saltará por ese precipicio.

—Fóllate mi boca —susurró bajando lentamente sus bóxer, liberando su propio miembro.

Peter jadeó corriendo la mirada, pero no fue tan fuerte en cuanto él exhaló un gemido al sentir su callosa mano entrar en contacto con su erección, su niño volvió a verlo clavando en él sus ojos. Tony le sonrió con cariño y con algo de sensualidad se masturbó lentamente, arrastró el pulgar por su glande y separó los labios llamándolo, tentándolo al arrastrar la lengua por estos. Peter se demoró unos instantes, pero no lo apuró. Siguió masturbándose, siguió acariciándole la pierna que aún se hallaba apoyada en su muslo, acarició con las uñas su piel y se deleitó viendo la oscuridad empezar a transfigurar el rostro casi infantil frente a él.

Peter alzó la mano y se rodeó el miembro empujando las caderas a su boca, sin demoras lamió la punta, lamió a lo largo, lamió sus dedos. Peter soltó un pequeño insulto y Tony lo capturó entre sus labios listo para dejar atrás la tortura. No se movería, esa no fue la orden y Peter temblando entre sus piernas lo sabía. Se empujó lentamente contra él, lo hizo unas dos veces antes de frenar cogiendo aire. Sus mejillas parecían a punto de incendiarse, sus ojos no podían sostenerse abiertos, Tony deslizó la lengua a lo largo rodeándolo ligeramente mientras esperaba más movimientos, pero de nuevo, no lo apuró.

El tiempo carecía de sentido para ellos. Ya no había un pasado en el que pensar, no había un futuro que cuestionar. Más bien Tony se recostó y disfruto de su sabor, de su textura en su boca. Masajeo lentamente su miembro, gimió y tragó un poco más de él. Su garganta quemó cuándo las arcadas llegaron, pero Peter despertó bajo ese sonido así que al final no fue tan malo sentir el reflujo subir.

Peter se bombeó dos veces antes de perder la batalla, sus piernas no podían sostenerlo, así que Tony le aferró las caderas y empezó a hacerlo pero a hacerlo de verdad. Chupó con fuerza en la base, deslizó las manos por su cuerpo y le aferró el trasero, lo empujó más dentro, deslizó un dedo por su entrada. Peter le aferró el pelo y empezó a moverse otra vez. Esa vez era rápido, sin ritmo o idea, pero Peter lo quería y lo quería y lo quería en ese momento.

—N-no pued-....

Tony lo liberó de su boca, apuró la fricción en su entrada, sin llegar a penetrarlo empujó el dedo, se enderezó ligeramente en la butaca y le rodeó el miembro masturbándolo de nuevo a un ritmo que no podía resistir, abrió la boca, sacó la lengua y acarició con ella el glande empujando al límite, hasta que al fin lo vio romperse y se vino en su boca y parte de su rostro.

Como siempre, como cuando se cayó de su bicicleta, o como cuando se enfermó luego de tomar algo mal estado, Tony lo sujetó cuando sus piernas se vencieron y lo acomodó sobre su regazo. Acarició su espalda, dejó un beso en sus cabellos e inspiró tragando todo. Peter respiraba como podía y Tony tampoco estaba mucho mejor. La polla le dolía horrores y en su mente se la había metido hasta el fondo ya unas cien veces, pero en verdad solo lo abrazó hasta que este se enderezó y parpadeó perezosamente.

—L-lo siento.

Tony sonrió y se quedó muy quieto cuándo un interesado Peter retiró con sus propios dedos el semen en su mejilla. Una idea sucia acudió a su mente y cuando vio como estaba por limpiarse en la sabanas los restos, sujetó con firmeza su muñeca mirándolo de lado.

—Chúpalo.

El chico no era cobarde, pero tampoco parecía muy convencido. Con suspicacia acercó los dedos a su rostro y olfateó lanzándole una mirada llena de dudas. Tony solo asintió volviendo a acariciarle la cintura, marcando con la punta de sus dedos su espalda, sus costillas.

—Hazle caso a _papá_ Peter. _—_ susurró roncamente.

Lo sintió estremecerse, lo vio abrir la boca y chuparse los dedos. Obviamente su reacción fue la de quien prueba eso por primera vez y su rostro se arrugó en una mueca asqueada con arcadas y todo.

— ¡Oh que asco! —se lamentó luciendo sin esfuerzo alguno adorable— Ahora si me siento mal por ti. —se disculpó abochornado.

Quiso no reírse, pero no pudo evitarlo. Tony reparó unos segundos en lo bizarro de la situación y empezó a sentirse apenado. La excitación remitió un poco, pero antes de que pudiera alejar a Peter de su regazo y aferrarse a ese instante de sensatez, el chico le apretó los hombros enderezándose un poco con la vista clavada en su miembro aún muy duro. Con la misma rapidez que se sintió incómodo, se volvió a excitar. La mirada que Peter le lanzó fue directa, caliente. No parecía nada apenado o algo arrepentido de lo que habían hecho, no sentía culpa, no parecía avergonzado. La expresión en sus ojos no hablaba de inquietud o incomodidad; Peter lo estudió como a sus ecuaciones, como a sus libros de aritmética avanzada: lleno de ansiedad por descubrir algo nuevo. Lo vio relamerse los labios y lo vio morderlos sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Tony sentía como lo deseaba, era palpable. Siempre fue un libro abierto y ese día no fue la excepción. Podía ver su cerebro trabajar, sacaba sus propias conclusiones y Tony se moría por oír lo que estuviera pensando.

— ¿El tuyo sabe igual? —le preguntó con más intriga que asco.

Tony ni siquiera pensó la respuesta. Nadie lo haría.

—Deberás probarlo y decirme. —suspiró sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ante la idea de tenerlo de rodillas a sus pies devorándolo con esa preciosa boca— Te sorprenderá oír esto, pero jamás probé. No llego.

Peter sonrió traviesamente y se enderezó volviendo a acomodarse entre sus piernas. _Maldito suertudo estoy hecho esta noche_

, pensó para sus adentros al ver su expresión decidida.

—Sin dientes —le advirtió y se ganó una rodada de ojos tan parecida a las que solía lanzarle que más enfermo se sintió.

El chico se arrodilló frente a él, parecía mucho más concentrado en eso que los cientos de exámenes que alguna vez le tomó, pero no se atrevió a burlarse. De hecho no se atrevió a hablar y que se distrajera. La mirada de Peter hizo que su polla diera un tirón, repentinamente su niñito no era tal. Su rostro se endureció, sujetó con mano firme la base y estiró los dedos para rozarlo a lo largo.

—Lo sé —se quejó mirando algo embobado su entrepierna— No criaste a un idiota, _papi_. —se burló haciéndolo saltar en su lugar.

Tony sintió su mundo colapsar por dentro. Eran dos completos perversos. Miró fijamente al engendro del mal que separó los labios expectante y se preguntó si acaso él no se había engañado a sí mismo creyendo que Peter era un niño inocente. Era inexperto y eso lo podía afirmar por la forma en la que su mano empezó un vaivén algo incómodo para él, pero sin dudas su hijo era un perverso de su misma clase. Sin dudas el niño se sonrojó al llamarlo así, lejos del calor del momento dónde le salió natural, donde la palabra solo fue un medio para un fin, se avergonzó, pero la usó y eso era todo lo que Tony necesitaba para seguir cayendo en esa espiral de perdición y decadencia.

Retuvo el impulso de apretar su mano, de enseñarle la firmeza que debía tener su agarre y solo se dejó hacer. Aferró su cabello, hundió en él las manos y Peter se estremeció un poco cuando tiró con algo de fuerza, pero no se quejó volvió a arrastrar los dedos, subió y bajó la mano con lentitud, mirándolo tan fijamente que Tony se excitó aún más y su polla dio muestra de ello.

—No juegues —lo retó jalando de su pelo.

Peter se rio de él, pero automáticamente se aproximó a su polla. Lo vio dudar, vio el temor y casi le impide continuar, pero como siempre, como cada maldito día desde que llegó a su vida, Peter lo dejó mudo con sus siguientes palabras:

—Si es muy malo... dime y lo haré mejor...

Tony sentía que si su corazón no fuera esa cosa tan asquerosa que era, incapaz de producir un sentimiento tan puro, en ese momento se derretiría de ternura.

—Bebé, lo harás estupendo, solo haz lo mismo que yo. —Peter lo miró dudando y se inclinó para volver a dejar otro suave beso en su boca.

La temperatura en el ambiente volvió a subir por los aires. Rodeó la mano de Peter y mientras le enseñar el movimiento indicado, ese que lo volvía nada de placer, empujó la lengua dentro de sus labios. Acarició la de su hijo, la enredó en ella y gimió apretando sus frentes, aligeró la fuerza de agarre y Peter la aumentó. Sujetó sus mejillas como él lo había hecho y profundizo el beso. Recorrió su boca, gruñó atrapando la lengua con sus labios para succionar encantado. Peter se volvió para alejarse y apoyó sin rastro de dudas los labios en su miembro.

Su succión no fue perfecta, pero Tony tampoco lo quería así, le gusta que dudara, que lo mirara constantemente para asegurarse que disfrutaba sus atenciones. El chico se veía increíble con su polla saliendo y entrando de su boca.

—Lamela como un helado bebé. —susurró perdido en la perversidad de lo que estaban haciendo— Como cuando comías esos de fresas sentado en mi regazo Peter. Chúpasela a _papá_ como si fuera uno de esos conos que tanto te gustaban.

Peter gimió con fuerza y se apretó a sus rodillas casi aferrándose a él. Separó los labios y lo soltó en el acto obedeciendo completamente. Sujetándolo por la base, deslizó la lengua a lo largo, haciendo las mismas putas pausas para disfrutar del sabor. Gimió otro poco, lamió de una forma más larga, más continua. Acarició la punta, rodeó con sus labios la base y succiono haciendo que las gotas de preseminal empezaran a brotar. Tony no sabía si apremiarlo o rogar por que vaya más lento, que extendiera aquello para toda la eternidad.

—Sujétala con las dos manos bebé. —pidió abriendo más las piernas, dándole más acceso— Deja que vea cómo se la comes a papi.

Peter volvió a obedecer con una rapidez desconocida hasta la fecha. Su niño al final creció como rebelde, como un terco, pero esa noche estaba todo sumiso para él, entregado a sus órdenes, preso a esa necesidad de dejarse guiar por su papá como nunca quiso.

Sujetándolo con ambas manos, Peter empezó a masturbarlo con más fuerza, chupaba la punta, seguía sin ser lo mejor de la vida, pero mierda, la visual lo era todo. Sin que le tuviera que decir nada, Peter escarbó bajo sus boxers y sacó de adentro sus testículos, Tony supo que no quedaba nada de él para salvar cuando le aferró el rostro y lo pegó a esa zona sin pudor o consideración.

Peter separó sus labios igual de corrompido que él y, mientras apuraba sus manos, succiona y lame esa zona tan afrodisiaca con una ansiedad y un fervor completamente impropio y excitante. Lo oye gemir, ve como su miembro vuelve a estar duro y desea desesperadamente pedirle que vuelva a metérselo en la boca, pero se resiste. Se supone que va a dejar que su niño pruebe de primera mano cómo sabe su semen y sucumbe rápidamente a sus deseos. Consentirlo siempre fue su especialidad, su mayor debilidad.

—Chupa la punta bebé —le pide ansioso y muy duro, su cuerpo entero se siente como si pudiera estallar de un momento al otro— Chupa y dime si te gusta el sabor.

Con la mirada velada, obedeció una vez más. Tony le retiró con un poco de delicadeza las manos y se las hizo acomodar sobre sus muslos mientras usaba una de las suyas para empezar a masturbarse con fuerza y desesperación. El calo en su abdomen viajó rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, estaba cerca, no le quedaba nada. Su piel hormiguea sus músculos estaban tan tensos como su abdomen en su mente lo único que tenía lugar era sentir a Peter, era verlo, era derramarse en su boca y verlo tragar cada maldita gota de ese líquido espeso y tan prohibido entre padre e hijo.

Peter alzó los ojos y solo cuando los clavó en él, Tony consiguió correrse. El desesperante olor de su perfume se mezcló de lleno con todo ese olor a sexo y Tony se rindió entre gemidos y jadeos bruscos.

Peter succionó tanto de la punta que sus ojos terminaron poniéndose en blanco, estaba sensible y se sentía morir, pero Peter parecía más enloquecido que él. Chupa y lame con una gula tan impropia que le tuvo que alejar el rostro para poder volver a pensar con claridad. Dejó caer la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón y gimió encantado de sentir como los espasmos de placer acabaran de recorrerlo. Acarició con las manos su mejillas y abriendo solo uno de sus ojos constató como se encontraba su hijo. Peter ardía, literalmente su rostro estaba rojo y su boca carmín como jamás la vio. Espabilando de repente, lo estudió algo preocupado. ¿Seguían bien con aquello? ¿Se había excedido? Creía no haber sido muy brusco pero la verdad es que llegado cierto punto, Tony no recordaba si le sujetó el cabello con mucha fuerza o no.

—Tu eres dulce —se quejó el chico enderezándose en su gloriosa desnudez.

Tony no sabía si sentirse halagado o preocupado, así que guardó prudencial silencio. Con Peter ir a la segura era equivocarse.

— ¿Por qué eres dulce? —preguntó suspicaz y Tony hubiera reído pero estaba bastante satisfecho como para hacer otra cosa que relajarse contra el respaldo del sillón.

— ¿Diferente tipo de alimentación? —murmuró divagando un poco mientras el delicioso postorgasmo continuaba presente en sus extremidades— Muchas frutas, ejercicio, encanto natural... elige la que quieras.

Peter asintió como si aquella fuera una charla de lo más normal y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, lo tenía otra vez sentado en su regazo besándolo. Tony no pudo ni pensar en correrlo, en alejarlo. A cada beso la sensación era mejor, Tony estaba cansado y la idea de acostarse con Peter de repente fue un maravilloso sueño, pero Peter no estaba para dormir precisamente y si la forma dura y obscena con la que lo besaba, la ordinaria forma en la que hacía sus dientes chocar, o como simplemente intentaba extraerle las putas amígdalas no le daba a Tony una pista de lo que quería, la polla dura que se restregaba contra su abdomen si lo hacía.

—Hijo, no hay por qué precipitarse... —intentó decir pero la salvaje boca volvió a la carga y oh, bueno diablos, ¿quién era para negarle algo?

Para empezar, fue su mierda la que hizo que estuvieran ese jodido embrollo. Si hubiera en alguna parte de ese maldito lio pensado mejor las cosas, quizás Peter en esos momentos no estaría jugando a los espadazos con el hombre que llamaba papá para ponerse cachando. Y no es que solo fuera un morboso jodido juego de roles. Carajo. Tony firmaba como su padre; el chico no era Parker, era un Stark que, maldita sea, en ese momento iba a ser follado por otro Stark.

Sujetó a Peter por la cintura y se paró rápidamente con él aun colgando como un pequeño koala. Su polla caía laxa, pero inclusive ella sintió el tirón de deseo recordando cómo lo acostaba cuando pequeño y se dormía sobre él viéndolo trabajar.

—Espera aquí —susurró besándolo con rapidez en los labios— Voy a buscar unas cos-

—Tengo lubricante aquí si quieres eso... —lo cortó Peter y casi cae en la cama sobre él.

Tony sintió otra vez que su mente se reseteaba y cuando volvió a tener conciencia, sintió esa cosa negra y viscosa reptar llenándolo todo en su interior. Recordó cuándo Peter le preguntó si podía follar "con quién quisiera" y gruñó exhibiéndole los dientes. Ese día hace años se había refrenarlo, le soltó alguna idiotez, no la recordaba en ese momento, pero en esa cama aún podía sentir el sabor de su polla, podía sentir la boca de Peter succionándole con fuerza hasta la maldita vitalidad No tenía por qué tolerarlo.

— ¿Por qué diablos lo tendrías? —se quejó temblando de furia.

Tony supo que la respuesta no sería de su agrado dado el sonrojo de Peter. El chico se mordió el labio y Tony vio rojo. Todo rojo. En un segundo hizo una lista mental de los amigos que se habían quedado a dormir en su casa, de los que Peter fue a visitar fuera y de cualquier ser humano que hubiera entrado en ese cuarto. No se le ocurría cuál fue, quien osó poner una de sus indignas manos sobre él, pero Tony alzó rápidamente la suya y sujetando su cuello, lo recostó con fuerza innecesaria. Se cernió sobre él, hundió la lengua en su boca, separó con fuerza sus piernas y se restregó entero sobre su polla.

Peter gimió, se arqueó al contacto de sus miembros y aferró la muñeca de Tony con un quejido más excitado que molesto. Tony repitió el movimiento de su pelvis, se sentía enfermo, violento. Quería aullar y romper algo. Contuvo el impulso de morder su hombro y marcarlo como algo suyo. Apretó la mano con la que le sostenía el cuello y Peter se quejó suavemente antes de alzar una de sus piernas para enredarla en su cintura. Con odio, con ansías de borrar con su boca, sus manos y su piel cualquier huella ajena en el cuerpo de su hijo, chupo uno de sus pezones antes de aflojar la tensión en su cuello y acariciar con los dedos su mentón.

— ¿Quién fue? —volvió a gruñir muriendo lentamente dentro su cabeza— ¡Dímelo! —le ordenó tirándole de la hinchada tetilla con la punta de los dientes.

—Na-nadie —gimió aferrando su rostro para que lo azara y pudiera verlo a los ojos— M-me dolía si... si solo me chupaba los dedos. —se excusó avergonzado.

Tony se quedó petrificado con una mezcla de sensaciones rasgando su interior. Su mente se quedó en blanco y no sabía a quién culpar si a él o Peter. Debía decir esas cosas más rápido y él debía controlarse.

— ¿Te gusta jugar conmigo _hijo_? —susurró decidido a enojarse con él— ¿No te enseñé que el que juega con fuego se quema bebé?

— ¿Papá?

Tony asaltó otra vez su boca empujado las calderas a su encuentro. Lo hundió en el colchón y volvió a sujetarle el cuello. Soltó sus labios, los mordió suavemente, agachó el rostro y lamió la misma zona que sus dedos apretaban. Peter se retorció con un quejido. Enredó ambas piernas en sus caderas, entendía el movimiento con una precisión de quien hizo eso muchas veces. Tony supo qué hacer a continuación. Apretó otro poco su cuello, lamió su oído y se estiró hasta la mesa auxiliar. Peter gemía, soltaba puros sonidos complacidos, murmullos suplicantes y quejidos necesitados. Las manos arañaban su espalda dejaron marcas, Tony sintió cómo el doloroso recorrido lo excitaba y atrapó con la punta de sus dedos el pomo usado.

Gimió sintiendo como había casi nada y no pudo evitarlo, escarbó hallando la verdadera joya de la corona. El dildo era bastante grande, no era para nada el talle inicial, así que era obvio que entre sus piernas, bajo su pecho, una pequeña puta insaciable se encontraba.

—Hazlo para mí.

— ¿Eh? —jadeó su niño perdido en la bruma del deseo.

Tony se enderezó un poco apretándole más el cuello. Su rostro se coloreó, pero Tony empujó las caderas para frotar su polla casi erecta otra vez con húmeda de Peter. Apoyó el lubricante y el dildo en su abdomen y le soltó el cuello irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas en el mullido colchón.

—N-no pu-puedo si m-me ves. —susurró entendiendo perfectamente que quería.

Lo vio intentando esquivar su mirada, lo vio avergonzarse de sus actos a oscuras, pero Tony no iba a permitirle huir. No ahora que habían llegado a ese punto. Sujetó su mentón y agarró el dildo azul eléctrico empujándolo a sus labios con la mirada desenfocada. Acarició su boca con él, delineó el contorno de sus labios, cogió el lubricante y con maestría retiró la tapa. Los ojos de Peter no sabían dónde mirar, iban del dildo a su mano, pasaban por su rostro, caían por su abdomen, se clavaban en su polla.

—No me hagas castigarte bebé, no quieres ver eso la primera vez. —sonrió— Jamás creí en la crianza a mano dura, pero lo haré si no estás dispuesto a obedecer a _tu padre._

La boca se abrió en ese mismo instante. Tony empujó el dildo entre sus labios y notó que casi tenía que abrirla al completo para poder tomarlo. Con un gemido vertió del lubricante en su entrada y lo esparció con la punta de los dedos.

—Alza bien las piernas, abraza tus rodillas, en tu pecho. —aclaro por si las dudas.

Peter gimió pero no se atrevió a contradecirlo. Alzó como le dijo las rodillas y se abrazó con tanta fuerza que su espalda se arqueó. Su entrada quedó completamente expuesta y Tony por poco se muere del gusto. Esparció el lubricante hasta su escroto y Peter gimoteó tragando más del dildo que Tony empezó a empujar con mayor fascinación entre sus labios. Por su mejilla un pequeño hilo de saliva caía, se ahogaba intentando tomarlo entero cuando Tony lo empujaba y su polla saltaba cada vez que le rozaba la entrada con dos dedos. Oh, sí, Peter quería completamente todo lo que él estaba por darle y por pedirle.

—Para que veas que papá no es injusto, voy a ayudarte, pero quiero que una vez que este bebé entré, lo metas hasta el fondo y te folles con él como lo haces cuando no te veo. Si te corres rápido, papi va a cogerte con fuerza ¿Si?

Peter balbuceo algo asintiendo frenéticamente, pero se ahogó un poco al sentir que aprovechó la oportunidad para empujar maliciosamente el dildo en su boca. Lo escuchó toser y empujó el dedo dentro con una sonrisa divertida y la polla dura y tan ansiosa como él de ver su apretado trasero tomar ese dildo extra grande.

Pero todo falló. Nunca entendió lo que haría en él poseerlo, lo que eso cambiaría en él. Seguía siendo soberbio, seguirá creyendo que podía dominar aquella situación, que sus emociones estaban bajo su dominio, pero nada era así. Peter era estrecho, peor que estrecho, era virgen, era puro, suyo. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan tibio, suave y apretado. Jugaría poco y nada con ese maldito aparato, porque una vez que su dedo entró no pudo creer lo que sentía. Solo en ese momento dimensionó lo que hacía, lo que tocaba, quién era y Tony se perdió. Su mente se hundió en la demencia, en el calor. Empujó más dentro el dedo, la opresión era enfermante, el calor imposible. Lo retiro y tuvo que volver a repetir la acción cuando no pudo aceptar tamaña suerte. Seguía en verdad poco dispuesto a creerlo, pero hundió otro solo para constatar. Peter se quejó y se arqueó lejos, pero Tony solo pudo apretar los ojos y susurrar una disculpa. Quitó bruscamente el dildo de la boca de su niño y lo arrojó con asco lejos de ellos. El ruido sordo que hizo al caer en la otra punta de cuarto sobresaltó a Peter, pero rápidamente sustituyó el aparato con su boca y el chico no se quejó.

Tony no quería ni ver esa cosa, no quería ni haberse enterado que existía. Besó a Peter, mordió sus labios, clavó más los dedos de su interior y sujetó con una mano temblorosa su rostro. No quería que nada lo hubiera tocado, así fuera el mismo Tony en el que pensaba cuando se recostaba boca abajo y se metía eso en el trastero para correrse gimiendo por él. Lo deseaba solo para sí, quería que fuera solo suyo, completamente suyo. Darle placer, causarle dolor, darle amor, miedo, felicidad y tristezas. Más caras, más oscuridad. Tony parecía no entenderlo, pero cada beso, cada caricia caía en una nueva espiral. Era un nuevo hilo con el que el titiritero aferraba a marioneta de la oscuridad. Cada instante que se permitía tocarlo, besarlo más profundo se clavaba en su pecho el deseo de ser único, de serlo todo. Podía divertirse, podía intentarlo, pero algo lo empujaba, lo envolvía en la más aterrante de las demencias cuando la fantasía se volvía realidad. No entendía qué pasaba, pero solo besándolo, tocándolo se calmaba.

—Tócame Peter, tócame —musitó perdido y necesitado contra sus labios con los ojos cerrados intentando luchar desesperado por no perder la cabeza o el momento— Dime que sólo soy yo, que siempre fui yo.

Le daba odio saber que se perdió su primer orgasmo, lo enfermo darse cuenta de que esa basura sin vida, había sido la culpable de arrebatarle el placer de ver cómo Peter cerraba los ojos impactado por cuanto placer su propio cuerpo podía experimentar. Era suyo, debió ser él.

Las manos del chico dejaron sus rodillas, bajó las piernas solo para rodearlo con ellas. Peter gimió al sentirse aún colmado por sus dedos metidos tan al fondo como le era posible. Sintió las palmas arrastrar el sudor de sus hombros, por su espalda, por su cuello. Peter lo beso con fuerza, igual de entregado, de rendido que él.

—Siempre fuiste tú —susurró con un gemido cortado y roto— Siempre Tony —se quejó empezando a empujarse contra su mano, contra su cuerpo— Siempre.

Estaba mal, está bien, no importaba, no tenía sentido. Metió un tercer dedo, los roto, bebió sus quejas, beso sus ojos, sus mejillas, acarició con su mano libre su cabello, lo retiró de su rostro. La mirada café se fijó en sus ojos whiskys, Peter asintió, separó las piernas de su cuerpo, lo ayudó a erguirse sobre sus rodillas, cambió de lugar con él. Tony apoyó la espalda en el cabecero de la cama, Peter sujetó el pomo de lubricante y dejó caer el restante del contenido sobre su polla. Tony miró embelesado como lo esparció, como tomó sus propios dedos y restregó el excedente su cuerpo. No lo vio, pero su miembro y él supieron el momento exacto en que metió los dedos en su interior. Se inclinó sobre él, aferró con la mano su pecho y gimió terminando el trabajo que Tony no pudo. Estiró el rostro, lo besó otra vez, Peter gimió contra él, se empezó a mover, a jadear. Apretaba los ojos, mordía su labio, respiraba pesadamente, se derretía de placer auto provocado.

Tony no se animó a interrumpir el momento. Lo estudió en silencio, encantado, errante. Los ojos cafés se abrieron, acariciaron con ese amor tan impuro, tan insano su corazón. Estaban hechos del mismo material; Si era una marioneta, Peter era un juguete más de la oscuridad, otra víctima de sus garras, otra herramienta. No había redención, no había salvación. Para Peter era igualmente de tarde que para él. Nada lo sacaría de ese lugar, de ese momento. Acepto que esa era su condena, jamás serían felices, jamás serían normales. No cómo todos lo dirían, vivirían condenados y Tony al fin lo entendió. Para siempre solo serían ellos dos, solo ellos y sus mentiras, su media vida. Deberán fingir, deberán tolerar, pero la recompensa sería esa: en la noche, cuándo la oscuridad los volviera a proteger con su soledad, podrían dar rienda suelta a lo único que los mantendría vivos.

Peter gimió a punto y Tony estiró las manos, lo ayudó a acomodarse sobre él. Peter maniobró como pudo y alineó su entrada y le sujetó el miembro.

—In-incluso si duele, no frenes. —pidió pasando saliva, volviendo a ser ese adulto en el cuerpo de un niño que hacía ocho años le robó completamente el corazón— Quiero que me hagas tuyo —musito empujándose hacia abajo, dejando que su miembro empezará a hacer presión contra su entrada— Quiero que poseas Tony. —exhaló.

Lo sabía. Peter lo sabía. Lo entendió antes que él. Lógico. Muy lógico. Su chico era más listo de lo que él podría serlo en toda su vida. Peter entendió que no eran nada, que eran todo. Un momento, un lugar, sin tiempo o espacio. La gente como ellos vivían al margen, como en otra dimensión su propio mundo. No habría nunca una boda, una familia que formar. Ellos eran esa familia y la rompieron, la mancillaron. Ensuciaron lo que pudo ser la familia que ninguno tuvo y Peter lo aceptó como un hombre diría él, pero solo un niño caía en la mentira de que aquello era mejor que lo que hubiera podido ser.

Tony le aferró el trasero y lo separó para ayudarlo. No se movió, dejó que Peter decidiera cuánto sí y cuánto no. Beso su cuello, su mentón. Peter se abrazó a él con una mano, hundió el rostro en su cuello y se apretó la polla con la otra mano. Tony sintió como se tensaba, como se esforzaba por no quedarse del dolor. El calor empezó a rodearlo. Se sentía tan apretado que no le extrañó la humedad deslizarse desde el rostro de Peter a su pecho.

—Mírame.

—Es-estoy bien —se quejó con los dientes muy apretados para ser verdad.

—Vamos bebé, mírame. Quiero besarte y me escondes tu boca.

Peter tampoco era fuerte para pelear contra su necesidad de darle todo lo que le pedía. Tony lo beso lentamente, distrayéndolo. Peter se quejó, volvió a quejarse y lo besó. Apretó su hombros y Tony sintió cuando la frustración le ganó. No, no era un chico paciente. Besándolo más ansioso se masajeaba con rapidez la polla, un quejido más suelto brotó de sus labios cuando el placer fue más pronunciado que el dolor. Lo sintió dejarse caer otro poco y sonrió correspondiendo al nuevo beso rudo y húmedo que Peter inicio. El proceso no duró cuánto Tony hubiera llamado prudente, pero cuando lo sintió completamente sobre sus caderas suspiró satisfecho.

Intentó regodearse en el calor, pero pensarlo le volvía loco. Siguió acariciando cada parte de él, lo veneró, beso con pleitesía su piel, pero Peter le aferró el pelo con brusquedad y negó. Siempre demasiado obstinado para su propia seguridad.

—Quiero que me poseas. —se quejó.

—Literalmente, no podría hundirme más en ti.

—Como a ese chico —se quejó agachando la mirada— Quiero eso.

Tony lo miró asombrado y nauseabundo. No le agradaba pensar en eso. No se castigaría lo suficiente por ese acto tan imprudente.

—Peter, eso... hijo te lo dije, eso solo fue sin interés. Esto me gusta, tú lo haces. Yo... yo te elijo a ti.

Peter alzó el rostro colorado y lo miró más determinado, más firme. Tony respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa y se preparó para lo que sería sus órdenes inmediatas. No tenía lo que hacía falta para incumplirle a ese rostro tan bravo.

—Quiero eso. Sueño con eso. Con sentirte así, en mis entrañas. Con que me desarmes de placer. Que no puedo pensar en nada, solo tú, solo tu cuerpo. En eso pensaba cuando lo usaba. —se quejó molesto, herido otra vez— Que me volvías tuyo como lo hiciste con ese chico, con la misma fuerza, con el mismo deseo. Quiero ser tuyo —reiteró como si fuera que Tony podía dejarlo ir, como si existiera la posibilidad de que ya no lo fuera.

—Te dolerá.

—Ya lo hace. —susurró.

Tony supo que no hablaba de que literalmente su polla lo haría. Lo vio a los ojos y asintió. Así que ese fue el momento. Ese episodio le abrió la puerta a la oscuridad. Otra vez sus actos, otra vez su irresponsabilidad. Y claro que ella volvió suyo a un chico tan puro. Tony no pudo resistirse a la foto de su lejano de servicios infantiles. ¿Cómo iba la oscuridad a resistirse a un alma tan pura? Si fuera un ser más indulgente pensaría que Peter la dejó engatusarlo con su dulce llamado, que él vaya a saber cómo consiguió comprar el dildo y el lubricante; Que fue su voluntad débil la que lo hizo tocarse y correrse llamando a su padre entre gemidos y semen, pero no era ese hombre. Él le hizo, él y solo él podía tomar cartas en el asunto ahora que el daño estaba hecho.

Su irresponsabilidad, su falta de criterio, su egoísmo, sus pecados arrastraron a Peter hasta dejarlo postrado a los pies de la perversión máxima. ¿Cómo abandonarlo? ¿Cómo atreverse? No importaba que quisiera, que destino creyera que merecían. El cercenó las oportunidades de Peter, su futuro y su presente. Su familia arruinó su pasado, pero él tranco lo que pudo ser su felices por siempre. Ahora su hijo, ese preciso hijo era un ser sucio y retorcido tal como él lo era. No podía solo darle la espalda, pedirle que hiciera las cosas como él creía que debían ser. Lo dejó expuesto, así que debía protegerlo y darle la felicidad que pudiera ofrecerle.

Si habían decidido caer, lo justo era hacerlo bien, sin arrepentimos ¿No?

Con una de sus manos le rodeó la cintura y con la otra le sujetó el cuello. Peter volvió a verlo a los ojos y Tony vio el destello de la oscuridad saludarlo.

—No pararé. No hasta el final. ¿Correcto? —susurró con un gruñido bajo sobre sus labios.

—N-no quiero que lo hagas.

—Pero lo pedirás —se jactó besándolo como el salvaje que intentaba esconder que era.

Peter se aferró a sus hombros, Tony apretó su cuello, le gusta sentir que tenía el poder, le gustaba sentir como el aire peleaba por pasar, como le tenía que pedir permiso para hacerlo. Su chico lo miró listo, decidió y ansioso. Ese era su niño, ese era el que crio con esmero y tan mal criterio.

Apretó los ojos, se internó en su propia oscuridad y le dio rienda suelta. Separó su boca de la de Peter quería oírlo gemir, bajó por su cuello, mordió juguetonamente sus clavículas empujó una vez la pelvis hacia arriba, el chico se quejó pero no se intentó alejar. Tony sintió el calor demoler su mente, sus jueguitos y sus ideas. Era insoportable. Aflojando un poco la presión en su cuello, pues no quería herirlo, tomó entre sus labios uno de los pezones y mientras volvía a mover las caderas empujó con la mano en su cintura el cuerpo de Peter contra él. Sintió que se hundía más sintió que perdía la cabeza. Chupó con fuerza, succiono y mordió aquella protuberancia sin marcarla, sin dejarle una sola huella de sus actos, pero Peter igualmente gimió, gimió alto, agudo. Tony alzó abruptamente su rostro encanto con ese melodioso sonido y le sujetó con ambas manos sus caderas. Lo alzó un poco y lo hizo caer de golpe. Peter volvió a gemir en su cara y Tony gruñó sintiendo la batalla contra su cordura perder. Separó los labios, sus lenguas se encontraron fuera de sus bocas mientras sus caderas empezaron un vaivén más rápido, más necesitado. El calor era asombroso, pero la estrechez era lo verdaderamente ímprobo. No se midió, Peter así lo pidió, sujetó más firmemente su cuerpo, le impidió alejarse, se clavó tanto en él como pudo. Por suerte Tony no le prometió algo largo, o se vería en problemas para mantener sus palabras.

El calor y el sonido de sus cuerpos ocupó el aire, el aroma a sexo empezó a acariciarle la nariz, mordió los labios de Peter no le permitió quejarse, cortó una vez más el aire de sus pulmones empujando una y otra vez su polla dentro y fuera de su cuerpo en. El chico gimió otra vez, sus ojos se abrieron, se clavaron en él, Tony siguió privándolo del aire y aun así vio cómo su excitación no remitía. La gruesa polla de su hijo saltaba entre sus cuerpos, con su punta chorreando preseminal le manchaba los abdominales, pero no la iba a tocar. Tony iba a hacer que solo se corriera por tenerlo adentro. Adentro como jamás nadie estaría.

Tony sintió como ese pensamiento le abría el alma y el placer lo desbordaba. La oscuridad siempre se sentía así, eterna y desquiciante. Gruñó y apuró otro poco el ritmo, pero no bastaba. En esa pose no podía recorrer su cuerpo, no podía colapsarlo con su peso o acariciarlo al completo. Y Tony quería eso y más.

Soltó su cuello lo empujo en la cama y lo tumbó. Peter intentó girarse, creyendo que lo quería boca bajo, pero Tony sujetó su cuello con firmeza, apretó los dedos bajo su mentón y Peter parpadeó retorciéndose bajo él. Se inclinó sobre su boca y lo besó con fuerza, con ansias. Su hijo, el nadador, no necesitaba el aire de la misma forma que el resto de los mortales y si Tony lo dudaba, la brusca forma en la que alzó las caderas para frotar esa dolorosa erección que cargaba mientras lo ahogaba fue referencia suficiente. Le soltó la tráquea y cuando jadeó con fuerza en busca de aire, Tony se lo dio de sus propios pulmones. El chico gimió y meneó la cabeza, separó las piernas apretó sus hombros y se volvió a intentar restregar contra él.

Enderezándose, Tony vio encantado como su entrada se apretaba esperando porque volviera a llenarlo. No volvió a dudar. Sujetando una de sus piernas, se inclinó sobre él y lo abrió empujando la lengua en su interior. El chico saltó ligeramente en el colchón. Un insultó resonó en el cuarto pero cuando Tony empezó a girar la lengua contra su entrada Peter se desarmó en gemidos y jadeos.

Le resultó imposible ser preciso en los puntos claves porque el salvaje que se retorcía sobre la cama no conseguía quedarse quieto. Tony sonrió e hizo en cualquier caso su mejor esfuerzo. Lo penetró una y otra vez, succionaba sobre su escroto y lamia a lo largo su miembro. Peter soltó un ruidito que lo acompañaría por siempre, una mezcla entre lamento y deseo que lo volvió loco. Metió tres dedos en su interior y lo vio comerlo, vio cómo su cuerpo se abría para tomarlo sin problemas, sin restricciones. Volviendo a arrodillarse, se sujetó la polla y la masajeó un par de veces antes de sentir los finos y largos dedos de su hijo acariciarlo.

Alzó la vista y vio la oscuridad triunfar. Peter tenía la mirada velada, los labios hinchados, rojos, húmedos. Su expresión era la de un animal en celo, estaba hambriento y Tony era la entrada, el plato principal y el postre todo en uno. Gateó un poco sobre la cama y empujó el miembro entre los labios de su hijo.

—Eso bebé, mójala para que papi te la pueda meter.

Peter se ahogó y Tony le retiró el rosto rápidamente.

—Hijo, no asustes a papá. —lo reprendió volviendo a acomodarse donde quería— ¿Peter?

El chino no parecía proclive a hablar, ni ese día ni en años, parecía demasiado ido como para poder manejar el lenguaje, así que se valió del lenguaje universal y solo separó las piernas deslizando las manos por su torso hasta acariciar sus testículos. Tony vio cómo su pequeño maestro en las pajas metía cuatro dedos en su cuero y casi muere.

—Continua —jadeó agachándose sobre él, aprovechando para deslizar la lengua por todo su cuerpo.

Peter se retorcía, alzaba las caderas, Tony mordía ligeramente su piel, siempre cuidando la fuerza, siempre con calma, siempre asegurándose de que su pasó no dejara rastro, no dejara una sola mancha sobre la nívea y perfecta superficie que tocaba. Quería disfrutarlo, no marcarlo.

— _Ya... ya_ —gimió de golpe Peter cuando Tony aún se divertía chupando sus caderas— Por favor, solo hazlo.

—Usted pidió esto señor Stark.

Peter soltó un quejido y le sujetó el rostro tirando de él. Sintió que no tenía la misma fuerza con la que empezaron a jugar, así que se puso modo cooperativo y se enderezó. Restregó todo su cuerpo sobre el de Peter de camino a su boca y separó los labios para recibir su lengua cuando este lo besó. No fue salvaje, no fue cargado de electricidad. Aquello fue una solicitud, fue una súplica, una oración. Tony no pudo negarse ni aun que le apeteciera torturarlo un poco más. Afirmó las rodillas en el colchón, sujetó su miembro y volvió a acomodarlo en su entrada. Peter se quejó escondiendo el rostro entre su cuello y hombro pero antes de que Tony pudiera intentar cambiar el ángulo para no lastimarlo, Peter le clavó con saña los dientes.

Bueno, no necesitaron mucho después de eso.

Se cernió sobre su cuerpo, con las manos le alzó los brazos, volvió a penetrarlo y cumplió sus palabras, empezó a cogérselo con rapidez, con fuerza, cambio ligeramente el ángulo, Peter sentía dolor, lo veía en la forma en la que mordía sus labios, pero sentía placer, sus gemidos lo delataban. Usó sus manos para recorrer cada fragmento de piel, arañó sus pezones, acarició sus costillas, le alzó las caderas y se clavó entero en él. Peter saltó ligeramente, se quejó y lo rodeó con sus fuertes piernas.

Tony se dio dos segundos para ver su precioso cuerpo, empujó más fuerte sus caderas, sintió el orgasmo empezar a gestarse a cada nuevo embiste, alzó más el cuerpo de Peter, solos sus hombros tocaban la cama y le encantaba ver cómo había empujado hacia arriba sus brazos y como sujetando el cabecero de la cama se empujaba contra él. Recorrió con las manos sus cuerpo, le acarició los labios entreabiertos y le rodeó el cuello con las dos manos esa vez... Peter se arqueó más cuando empezó a apretar, sus gemidos se volvieron más fuertes, pero la fuerza con la que se empujaba empezó a ser menor y errática. Lo tenía. Lo tenía donde lo que quería. Soltó una de sus manos de su cuello y le acarició la mejilla sosteniendo el rostro quieto para poder inclinarse y besarlo.

Sacó la polla de su interior y cuando Peter se fue a quejar por verse privado de su orgasmos, Tony apretó realmente fuerte su cuello. Lo penetró con fuerza, se empezó a clavar una y otra vez en su cuerpo. Peter agachó la mano y la cerró sobre la suya jalando para que lo apretara más. Tony no estaba muy convencido, pero obedeció en cualquier caso. Su interior se volvió un conducto estrecho al punto de que retirarse no era más una opción. Se metió más adentro y empezó a embestirlo una y otra vez sin intentar salirse, el cuerpo de Peter se agitaba entre sus manos sentía como tragaba saliva, como empezaba a luchar para respirar. Pese a las quejas del pequeño degenerado le soltó el cuello pero lo besó con ansías, con el mismo fuego que empezaba a quemar en sus extremidades. Tony sentía sus cuerpos sudados, el traqueteo de la cama contra la pared, las piernas duras y torneadas clavarse en su trasero empujándolo más adentro, más hondo, pidiéndole más y solo eso le dio.

La degeneración máxima llenó ese cuarto, la oscuridad se alzó sobre ellos en cuanto alzó los ojos y los clavó en Peter que volvía a presionarle la mano para que lo asfixie. Tony vio la perversión, vio el camino perdido que ambos recorrieron devolver la mirada en los ojos cafés y apretó su cuello. Embistiéndolo con fuerza, con toda la que era capaz, Tony apretó su cuello sintiendo como el semen de Peter se derramaba entre ellos y Peter gemía un inentendible:

— _Te amo papá._

Tony sintió su pecho oprimirse, la angustia crecer y crecer en su interior. Apretó con más fuerza su cuello, Peter esa vez no gimió, solo se revolvió intentando alejarse. Sintió el pánico llenar el cuerpo de su niño. Alzó la otra mano y mientras seguía follándoselo con fuerza, con rapidez, mientras aún Peter se corría, Tony apretó más y más su cuello. El chico solo peleó unos segundos, Tony era más fuerte. No le quitó los ojos de encima, quería llorar, quería pedirle perdón, pero solo meneó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Peter dejó de pelear, no por falta de fuerzas, entendió, lo entendió y solo soltó sus manos dejándolo hacer. Tony se meció dos veces más antes de cerrarse en su interior justo un segundo después de que Peter se quedara quieto.

— ∞ —

Rhodes atravesó la muchedumbre de periodistas empujando cuerpos, dando algunos golpes y codazos. Se hubiera disculpado, pero esa carroña solo estaba allí esperando que les dieran algo, que les dijeran qué pasó. Querían destripar y rearmar cada parte de la historia del momento: Millonario y su hijo aparecen muertos en su casa luego de una fiesta.

No sabían que nadie jamás les iba a dar nada. Nada real al menos.

La noche había vuelto a caer y Rhody pensó que quizás esas eran y serían las más duras veinticuatro horas de su vida. Perdió a su amigo, a su hermano y compañero en el mismo instante que perdió a su hermoso y divertido sobrino. Cuando Jarvis le dio el aviso pensó que solo era una broma de Tony. De mal gusto, pero de su estilo. Pero no lo fue. No alcanzó a volverse a dormir cuando Happy lo llamó. Su voz parecía luchar por contener el dolor y nada más verlos lo entendió.

Juntos y en soledad esperaron a la policía y a los forenses. Ninguno se atrevió a comentar la marca roja en el cuello de Peter, con la clara estampa de las malditas manos de Tony. Menos se arriesgaron a mencionar que Tony tenía marcas de rasguños en los hombros y dos mordidas en su cuello. Ninguno podía ponerle palabras a ese horror. Sin decirlo, sin la necesidad de ello, hicieron el pacto tácito de esperar la autopsia. Ninguno dudaba de la forma en la que murió Peter, pero Tony era un misterio y la peor, aquella respuesta que más necesitaban obtener para poder fingir que continuaban con sus vidas como si nada pasó era: ¿Por qué?

—¿Novedades? —preguntó dejando el café junto a la silla gastada en la sala de espera de la morgue.

Happy alzó la mirada cansada, y meneó la cabeza tragando de un sorbo el café. Lo vio arrojar el vaso descartable en la mesa junto a ellos y asentir en dirección a la puerta vencida. La soledad y el silencio incomodaban, pero cuando tenías privilegios, podrías tener que soportar pequeñas consecuencias. En cualquier caso, mejor aquello que tener que poner caras, que tener que fingir.

—Ya terminaron —suspiró enderezándose con algo de esfuerzo— En poco nos van a dar el parte oficial y tenemos que determinar qué va a la prensa.

Rhody asintió y se quedó igual de en blanco allí que como estuvo en la casa. Revisó todo, exhaustivamente y nada tenía sentido, nada. Jarvis anuló sus pases y todo el material de seguridad de las últimas veinticuatro horas se borró automáticamente cuando el corazón de su mejor amigo dejó de latir. No estaba acostumbrado a caminar a oscuras, pero al final así lo dejó Tony.

La puerta lateral se abrió y un médico joven se acercó a ellos con una expresión seria y profesional. Rhodes sabía que no era fácil, pero el chico recién recibido se esforzó por lucir adulto frente a ellos. Happy y él optaron por un muchacho que recién iniciaba en su carrera por la facilidad que tendrían para apelar a su honor profesional. Un hombre curtido en el sistema era más propenso a soltar información que no debía, un chico con los ideales frescos y la creencia de que hacía lo correcto era más propenso a morir con los detalles escabrosos del futuro caso de la historia dentro de sí. Probablemente para cuando quisiera contar la mierda que descubrió todos ellos hubieran muerto y si Rhody no podía evitar que todo saliera a la luz, al menos iba asegurarse de que cuando saliera, ya nada de eso tuviera importancia real. Una vez Tony bromeó con ellos y les dijo que eran el Team-IronMan, cuánta razón tenía.

—Bueno, la autopsia concluyó como esperábamos. —empezó, pero Happy alzó la mano y lo interrumpió lanzándole una mirada tan agotada como la que él mismo tenía.

—Llevo un día entero planeando el funeral de mi hermano y mi sobrino. —le espetó con firmeza— Ayer ese niño cumplió quince, _quince,_ años. Los llevé personalmente a su casa y de alguna manera, seis horas más tarde ambos murieron. Si piensa hablarme de ellos como si fueran solo dos cuerpos más en esa plancha vamos a tener un problema.

Rhodes sonrió de lado y miró al doctor con inocencia. Él se encargó de la parte legal, de los trámites para herencia, de contactar con los abogados y la maldita prensa. Happy tuvo la peor parte, elegir flores, elegir dos féretros, conseguir un lugar, listas de invitados. El mundo esperaba una gran despedida y ellos juntos iban a conseguirla.

En el cuarto de Peter se aseguraron de que nada fuera algo más que un misterio. Separaron los cuerpos, acomodaron a Tony en el sillón, dejaron a Peter recostado. Happy arrojó por el conducto de residuos la caja de preservativos que halló en la mesa de noche, el consolador y el pomo usado de lubricante. Rhody se deshizo de la ropa, doblada pulcramente con olor a sexo y desapareció cualquier rastro de ADN de los cuerpos asegurándose de que cuando los encontraran, creyeran la historia de que no los habían tocado. El rigor mortis en Peter les hizo muy difícil las cosas, Rhody con asco y dolor tuvo que empujar entre sus brazos una almohada, Happy tuvo que salir de allí en ese mismo momento. Tony aún parecía una marioneta, así que lo sentó en el sillón y lo caer a la cama. Intentó con fuerza soltar sus manos, pero el condenado de Stark lo había apretado tan duro que incluso muerto fue imposible que lo soltara. Happy volvió para ayudarlo a dar el repaso final y le susurró un: _Mejor así_ y Rhody no pudo negarlo.

Ellos sabían bien que hicieron esos dos, no sabían por cuanto tiempo, no sabían cómo o cuándo empezó. Ambos se vieron a los ojos en ese momento mientras el asco y el estupor los golpeaba y supieron que tampoco importaba, lo único que querían entender era por qué finalizó de aquella manera tan dolorosa.

—Disculpe señor Hoggan, entiendo que fue un día difícil para usted.

—¿Cómo murió Tony? —increpó sin interés en su lástima o contemplación.

El médico consultó sus notas y apretó los labios. Rhody se alcanzó a imaginar que ese no era el lugar por donde quería empezar para explicarles que vio, pero visto que el doctor no había perdido nada ese día, decidió que le valía un cuerno su opinión.

—Bien —suspiró— Llanamente un infarto, desconectó su reactor.

Happy apretó los labios y asintió con un estoicismo que le reconoció. Ese hombre no estaba entrenado para la guerra o los horrores que esta traía consigo. Happy toda la vida fue el niñero de Tony. Decía mucho de su amigo que su mano derecha no se sorprendiera de enterarse que se suicidó.

—Peter obviamente murió de asfixia. —añadió lacónicamente, con una frialdad que le precedía como jefe de seguridad. Rhodes jamás creyó que lograría ese grado de entereza, pero no iba a mentir, le reconfortaba.

La sola idea de tener que luchar por mantener a Happy en pie era agotadora. Rhodes vivió las desgracias que tuvo que vivir en la guerra, pero eso... ese nivel de atrocidad... Se sentía reconfortante saber que un hombro junto a él lo sostenía si flaqueaba.

—Sí, efectivamente. También detecté concentrados niveles de alcohol en su sangre. Pero en definitiva no letales. Diría que un poco altos para ser recreativos, pero teniendo en cuenta que volvía de una fiesta... No sé si es congruente con los hechos, claro. Mera especulación.

Rhody volteó el rostro y los ojos de Happy ya estaban ahí para él. Claramente la cosa no podía ser simple, no podía ser solo morboso y ya. No, obviamente no. Iba a ser escabroso y desagradable.

—¿Era whisky? —susurró por primera vez en esas últimas horas lo escuchó volver a quebrarse.

Luego de que Rhodes tuviera que manipular a la fuerza el cuerpo de Peter, Happy huyó. Le tomó cinco minutos volver, pero desde ese momento no volvió a mostrar debilidad o flaqueza alguna, hasta ese instante. Un solo segundo dónde sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Rhody sabía lo que sentía, le dolía exactamente de la misma manera. Esa fatídica noche Tony le dijo que se lleve a Peter con él, que había una de las meseras que no paraba de lanzarle sonrisas.

Ahora entendía que quizás jamás se hubiera ido con él si se lo ofrecía a Peter, lo había hecho alguna que otra vez cuando Tony tenía misiones y no iban juntos, pero no era frecuente. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar pensar en qué hubiera pasado si tan solo se lo hubiera llevado con él.

El doctor los miró luego de leer por unos instantes y estudió sus hojas meneando la cabeza.

—Por los niveles de concentración, diría que puede ser. Necesitaría hacerle pruebas más exhaustivas al contenido de su estómago si desea mayor precisión. Estipule la cantidad en base al alcohol, si reduzco los porcentajes de cantidades, puede coincidir con haber ingerido poca cantidad de un alcohol más concentrado, que es compatible con una ingesta más de estilo recreativo que consumo excesivo.

—No. No es necesario. —dijo rápidamente y lo agradeció, no le apetecía que siguieran revolviendo el cuerpo de su sobrino, Peter se merecía paz de una puta vez— Yo hoy le regalé una botella mientras Tony no veía. Me dijo que... que quería... —por un segundo sus palabras se cortaron y Rhody se preparó para sacarlo de allí.

Se había ofrecido a cubrir eso él mismo, lo que sea que tuvieran para decirles que hizo Tony esa jodida noche podía soportarlo. Se hacía una idea, no dolería más solo por tener una confirmación médica. Pero Happy le quitó la mano del hombro decidido y recuperado.

—No interesa. —dijo con firmeza y Rhodes sintió que hablaba más consigo mismo que con ellos— Continuemos. ¿Tuvieron sexo?

El rostro del médico pasó del banco al verde y Rhody casi da un respingo. Preguntarlo implicaba creer que no fue y para creerlo deberían no haberlos visto. Ellos no tenían derecho a ese lujo, pero igualmente no dijo nada y solo esperó lo inevitable con el estómago revuelto y una sensación inmensa de irrealidad.

—Respecto a ese asunto... me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer una investigación exhaustiva. Quizás demoré un poco más y no fue algo que me pidieran, tampoco había indicios de que fuera causal de muerte en ninguno, pero dado el parentesco, me pareció de relevancia tener toda la información que pudiera al respecto. —anunció con un preámbulo innecesario— El sexo que los señores Stark tuvieron, de hecho, no solo fue consensuado, también sería la primera vez. El joven Stark tenía... _marcas_ características físicas de un joven que en efecto perdió la virginidad.

Rhody sintió que otra vez todo volvía a perder sentido. No tenía lógica. ¿Fue por culpa del alcohol? ¿Fue eso? Tony emborrachó a Peter, lo sedujo, tuvieron sexo y después... después... ¿Ahorcó a su propio hijo y luego decidió matarse por la culpa? ¿Fue un juego sadista que se le salió de control?

—¿Hay forma de saber si Tony se corrió cuando Peter estaba vivo?

Rhody y el doctor miraron a Happy con una mezcla de sorpresa y asco. Pero luego de que no se retractara o que mostrara un poco de respeto por el chico que junto con él le ayudaron a Tony a criar, solo pudo mirarlo más asombrado que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Qué maldita diferencia hacía? ¿Acoso exoneraba sus actos ser un jodido necrófilo?

—No veo qué tiene eso de relev-

—Tú no eres el Doctor. —lo cortó— ¿Doctor? —volvió a preguntar sin miramientos o interés alguno en su reproche.

El joven asintió arrugando las hojas y miró directamente a Happy, oficialmente olvidando su presencia en la sala.

—Como dice, el señor Stark eyaculó cuando el joven Stark ya había fallecido y pareciera por el poco rastro que intentó no hacerlo...dentro. Encontré rastros ínfimos en su interior, así que esto implica que dado que en la escena no se halló nada, limpió a conciencia el cuerpo de su hijo. Así mismo, reitero, no halle marcas de defensa en el cuerpo del señor Stark. Las marcas son todas congruentes con un encuentro consensuado y... bueno... entiendo que ellos son padre e hijo y esto puede sonar inapropiado, pero... Si acaso es que esto sirve de algo, diría que uno placentero, especialmente para el menor. Lo siento. —añadió rápidamente apenado por la osadía de decir aquella asquerosidad.

Rhody sintió nauseas, pero Happy apretó los labios y asintió con los ojos brillantes extendiéndole la mano al médico como si acabara de darles grandes noticias, no como si le confirmara la perversión a la que Tony llegó.

—Gracias doctor. Si sirvió.

Cuando al fin se quedaron solos, Rhody no sabía cómo sentirse. Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía nauseabundo y agotado mentalmente. Cómo iba a superar ese día era un misterio para él. Nada tenía lógica, nada tenía sentido. Tony había hecho muchas atrocidades, pero nada que pudiera compararse con aquello. Miró a Happy y este de repente lucía más entero, más calmado. De alguna manera que su lógica jamás podría entender, lo que les habían contado lo calmó. No pudo evitarlo y las palabras salieron furiosas de sus labios.

—¿Te vas a sentir bien después de lo que nos dijo?

—Sí, lo haré. Hasta hace media hora, creía que mi mejor amigo asesinó a mi sobrino luego de violarlo. Ahora sé que no hizo tal cosa. No comparto ni perdono lo que hizo, pero yo conozco al Tony que nadie quiere ver y entiendo lo que pasó. —le espetó enderezando la espalda— Conozco al que caminaba por la oscuridad, ese degenerado ebrio que se pasaba los días follando y drogado. Sé quién es. ¿Crees que tener sexo con su hijo adoptivo sería lo peor que lo vi hacer? No Rhodes, eso no fue lo peor que hizo, pero en treinta años que hace que estoy a su lado, jamás lo vi arrepentirse, jamás lo vi lo suficientemente atormentado por sus actos como para terminar su vida.

—¡Mató a Peter! —le gritó partido al medio por el dolor y el asco— ¡Mató al niño joder! ¡Qué importa si ese hijo de puta se suicidó juego de joderse a su propio hijo!

Happy cuadró los hombros y asintió sin ánimos de pelear o responderle siquiera.

—No pretendo que lo entiendas. —dijo sin más listo para irse, pero Rhody le sujetó el brazo y lo retuvo.

—Pero yo necesito entender ¿Sabes? Necesito hacerlo, porque mi sobrino murió, porque mi mejor amigo lo mató y luego se suicidó y no puedo solo seguir como si nada. Así que haz el maldito esfuerzo y dime qué diablos es lo que pasó.

Happy asintió y clavó los ojos en el piso como si intentara ordenar sus pensamientos. Sintió la pulsión de apremiarlo, pero solo se mantuvo en silencio esperando.

—Fue de mutuo acuerdo, ¿entiendes lo que eso quiere decir?

—Que Tony lo sedujo.

Happy le lanzó una rodada de ojos que me hirió ver. Tantos años juntos dejaban más que solo recuerdos. Dejaban una huella mucho más profunda y silenciosa.

—No seas idiota, la cama de Tony estaba deshecha. ¿Por qué terminaron en la alcoba de Peter? Si lo llevó directamente a su recámara, ¿por qué volvieron a su cuarto?

Rhody negó y alzó las manos. Mil motivos los pudieron llevar de un lugar al otro. Nada era seguro. Por algo borró los registros de las cámaras. Claro que lo agradeció. Ver algo tan grotesco hubiera sido el colmo.

—Peter estaba ebrio, encontramos la botella de alcohol en su cuarto, eso quiere decir que en algún momento fue para el cuarto de Tony. De ahí volvieron a su cuarto. Tony lo persiguió—se corrigió con una seguridad espeluznante— Por las horas, tuvieron que haber discutido antes de llegar... de llegar a ese punto. Yo los dejé cerca de la media noche, Peter estaba sobrio, solo traficó una botella de cerveza que nada podría hacerle, y hasta el amanecer Jarvis no me avisó. Cuando llegue Tony estaba... Tony seguía... —apretó los labios, la palabra _tibio_ holgaba— No interesa. Tony fue tras Peter. Creo que al final Peter se arto y fue a decirle que hiciera algo. Yo... yo sabía que estaban empezando a actuar de una forma muy... poco apropiada. Jamás pensé que era algo sexual, pero a veces Tony se pone... ya sabes. Creí que estaba arrastrado a un cuadro depresivo al chico, no se me ocurrió que... Ese fue mi error.

—Happy, esto no explica nada —lo cortó exasperado— Lo siento pero esto suena más a algo que quieres creer que pasó no a los hechos constatables. Lo siento yo tampoco quiero creerlo pero sabes cómo es él y...

—Fue la primera vez —reiteró vehemente— Fue de mutuo acuerdo. ¿Por qué frenarían? —le preguntó de golpe— ¿Por qué? Rhody, hubiéramos vivido mil vidas, y nunca lo hubiéramos sospechado. ¿Por qué matarlo, por qué morir atrás? Podrían haber vivido toda la vida de esta forma y jamás lo hubiéramos notado.

Rhody meneó la cabeza, ese era el asunto que peor lo tenía. ¿Por qué? Por qué hacer algo tan asqueroso solo para morir luego. Más fácil hubiera sido negarse, si como Happy decía Peter lo fue a buscar, por qué no negarse y listo.

La respuesta fue obvia y le dolió verla tan tarde. El amor que le tenía. Rhody siempre supo que Tony amaba a ese chico como no amaría nada en la tierra, por sobre él, por sobre todo. No sabía que podía amar de esa forma, con tal madurez, con tal devoción. La mirada de Happy fue cálida y ambos dieron con la respuesta:

—Para no volver a hacerlo. —musitó.

—Lo quiso salvar. Fue un jodido cabrón enfermo toda la vida, pero no quería eso para Peter y si Peter lo quería, porque Rhody ese chico lo amaba con todo el corazón. Lo amaba como a nada, como a nadie. Estoy seguro que ambos se amaban tanto que al final los enloqueció. Escucha al forense, Peter no tenía ni una sola marca, lo viste cuando los separamos, su cuerpo estaba intacto. Ni siquiera se corrió en él mientras vivía, jamás creí vivir para oír algo semejante. ¿Alguna vez lo viste tratar a un ligue de esa forma? Maldita sea les he hecho firmar acuerdos de no divulgación luego de verles las marcas que les dejaba. Tony no lo hacía con delicadeza, te lo puedo asegurar, pero con Peter...

Happy agacho la mirada, lucía impotente, lucía triste y desarmado. Él mismo no podía procesar todo. Tenía razón, no podía entenderlo, no le entraba la cabeza lo que decía. Tenía lógica, obvio, pero aun así, aun siendo completamente plausible no podía aceptarlo.

Claro que una parte de él repentinamente lo pensó mejor. Las filmaciones faltantes. Tony sabía que ellos notarían que tuvieron sexo. ¿Qué caso tenía esconder los registros? Un escalofrío le bajó por la columna y se dijo que solo Peter podía ser la respuesta. Si seguía la línea de Happy, la respuesta volvía a ser obvia: Peter lo sedujo, o lo invitó a su cuarto o como mierda fuera que llegaron a ese asqueroso punto. Pero solo cuidar a Peter explicaría por qué lo hizo. Lo lógico sería que Tony lo hizo solo, pero... pero si alguien viera los videos, dígase ellos, notarían que no fue el caso y Peter... la imagen que todos tenían de él...

—Rhody, yo... yo sé que pido mucho —interrumpió Happy sus pensamientos con un tono cansado pero firme— Sé que quizás nunca puedas entenderlo, pero a Peter lo cuidó incluso en su peor momento. Estoy seguro que él empujó al niño, que él lo confundió. —añadió— Que lo sumergió en esa mierda que los arrastró a que esta noche lo hicieran. Pero Peter estaba decaído estos días, te comenté que creía que se había peleado con Tony y justo coincidía con que Tony parecía más resuelto a dejarlo tener una vida lejos de la Sede. Estoy seguro de que Peter sufría despecho porque Tony lo empujaba a vivir lejos suyo. Ese era él, ese era Tony, siempre guiándolo para el mal camino, pero creo que cuando lo entendió, cuando vio que tan lejos llegó, decidió finalizarlo. Por primera vez Tony no fue egoísta de poseerlo sin más, de hacerlo suyo y olvidarse de las consecuencias. De una forma siniestra, dramática y absurda, esta vez no quiso permanecer en la oscuridad.

Happy soltó un suspiro y sujetó el celular que había guardado lanzándole una última mirada apenada a la puerta de forense.

—Esta vez quiso hacer las cosas bien. Lamentablemente, jamás entendió ese concepto. Pero por Peter, decidió no seguir ese camino, decidió no vivir en un mundo donde había corrompido lo más sagrado que tenía. Y no, no estoy orgulloso de él, no le perdono que haya decidido con el mismo egoísmo de siempre que Peter sin él no podría vivir. Debería haber sido hombre y morir solo si tanto lo asustaba lo que podía volver a hacer, pero... pero también sé que Peter se hubiera suicidado. Peter hubiera muerto y Tony también lo supo. O como dices, al menos eso es lo que quiero creer. —musitó viendo que no podría convencerlo, entendiendo que a Rhody pedirle clemencia esa noche era mucho— Yo me encargaré de la presa y el funeral. El resto es todo tuyo.

—¿Qué dirás? —consultó lejos de un ánimo combativo.

—Lo que pasó. Que en cuanto el corazón de Peter frenó, Tony apagó el suyo.

Rhody cerró los ojos y los abrió de inmediato sintiendo que más imágenes de las que quería lo perseguían. No él no quería pensar en eso. Sujetó sus pertenencias y decidió ponerse a trabajar en las tantas otras cosas que aún le quedaban por hacer. En el futuro, quizás cuando el dolor no fuera tan fresco, cuando la tristeza no llenara todo en su interior, pudiera ser tan optimista como Happy, en ese momento lo odiaba, lo odiaba por débil y por enfermo. Lo odiaba porque lo dejó solo, lo odiaba porque no acudió a él por ayuda cuando todo se caía. Lo odiaba porque lo amaba y no podía tolerar ver lo que pasó, en quien se convirtió.

— ∞ —

Tony no era un hombre de lágrimas, no es que le diera vergüenza ser vulnerable, pero hasta esa noche nunca nada de dolió tanto. Su cuerpo y su mente iban por carriles distintos, pero a un mismo destino. Se enderezó, se concedió un segundo para respirar hondo acariciando el rostro de Peter. Con el pecho roto, dejó un beso en su frente y empezó a limpiar su cuerpo inerte. Sujetó una de las sábanas revueltas y retiró todo el semen de su abdomen y su pecho. Con el mismo cuidado, con las mismas lágrimas cayendo de forma muda limpió su entre pierna y la suciedad que Tony dejó en ellas. Necesitó una hora, pero todo el cuarto volvió a estar en perfecto estado, dobló las ropas sucias, corrió del piso el lubricante y el dildo dejándolos en el mismo cajón de dónde los sacó. Cambiar las sucias sábanas fue un desafío, pero no tan difícil como vestirlo en cualquiera de sus pijamas. No reparó en cual eligió, solo lo embutió en los pantalones y lo recostó como estaba.

Sin ánimos de separarse de él, cumpliendo hasta el último segundo la promesa de no dejarlo solo en la oscuridad, Tony cogió cualquiera de los restantes que tenía allí y se los puso antes de acostarse. El cuerpo empezaba a ser difícil de maniobrar, pero consiguió acomodarlo sobre su pecho, rodeándole como tantas veces la cintura. Quizás nadie nunca lo entendiera, quizás pensaran que fue egoísta, que fue cobarde o desconsiderado, pero Tony le juró que iba a rescatarlo y esa era la única forma que existía para escapar de las garras de la oscuridad. Peter ahora sí tendría la oportunidad que Tony le cortó. Peter era libre, era libre y podría volver a empezar.

—Te dije que papá se haría cargo —susurró acariciando su cabello por última vez—Jarvis, borra las cámaras de seguridad.

_—Como ordene señor. ¿Llamo a alguien?_

Tony lo pensó, miró a Peter y no tuvo corazón para llamar a Happy.

—Rhodes será lo mejor.

— _Con gusto señor. Fue un placer._

—Empieza el protocolo. Buenas noches Jarvis. Pórtate bien.

Dejando un beso en la frente de su hijo, Tony tiró del reactor sintiendo como este se soltaba. El agudo dolor rápidamente le empezó a dormir el brazo y aferró con fuerza la mano de su hijo.

—Yo también te amo hijo. —alcanzó a musitar y solo un pequeño segundo después, su rostro cayó sobre la cabeza de Peter y la paz lo liberó.

**Fin.**


End file.
